fire can melt even the hardest ice
by ymke1000
Summary: after a nightmare comes true, ymke finds herself in her favorite movie: frozen. will she ever get home? and what does that woman from her nightmare want. (reader's point of view) (warning: contains swearing from time to time. rated T due this fact and possible violence in later chapters) [AnnaXKristoff]
1. strange dream

**AN: this is my first fanfiction ever! So please don't hate me if something is wrong! I'm dutch so I can make a few mistakes! (warning: contains swearing!)**

**Disclaimer: frozen isn't mine! It's from Disney**

* * *

_As fury and I flew door through the sky we finally felt free. On our right side flew toothless and hiccup. We were all best friends, especially hiccup and me. _

_'hey Ymke! Watch this!' _

_I looked up and I saw hiccup flew upside down above me while he waved. I giggled and waved back. He then turned back and flew really close to us. Hiccup then stood up and jumped over to fury. I looked back to see hiccup sitting behind me with his hands around my waist. He then slowly turned me around so I was sitting in front of him. He brought his hands up my face and leaned in for a kiss. I leaned in closer and I was almost against his lips until._

* * *

***beep! Beep!***

* * *

'ugghhh, but I was just enjoying my dream!' I grunt sleeply.

Anyway, let me introduce myself: I'm Ymke. I live in a small town where nothing exciting ever happens. It's winter and as it should be, COLD. and there are a few things you should know about me:

1. I love to draw.

2. I love to sing even though I sound like a dying whale. And

3. I'm addicted to Disney movies. Especially frozen. I wish I could stay in bed but school is in a few hours so yeah. As I grab my phone to shut off the alarm I look at the time.

'6:31? I need weekend.' I fall back in my pillow and go to . It's Monday so there should be some updates on some story's.

'mmmhh, nothing updated?' just great. I usually wake up earlier so I can read some updated fanfictions, but of course none updated on this Monday when I have a few tests and need my rest. I grunt before I put my pillow on my head.

'maybe I can catch some more sleep?' right before I fall asleep I see something on my phone. A notification. Mmh, an update of a story! I quickly check which one. 'Frozen in time chapter 16' Yes! It's one of my favorite story's. I start to read and when I finish it I look at the time again. 6:45.

'are you serious!?' I need to get out of bed around 7:35 so I still have many minutes of sleep left. As I close my eyes I begin to fade into a dream again.

_It's dark and cold. It looks like I'm on the side of the street. There is a single streetlight flickering. It's snowing, but just a little bit. As I start to look around if there is anyone. I see no one and I look back to the street as I spot a woman standing there. She seems to glow or something. It looks like she's burning. She suddenly looks up revealing glowing eyes. She says something I don't seem to understand. _

_'låse opp brannen dypt i ditt hjerte og smelte frosne hjertet.' _

_'what does that mean?'_

_Just as I was about to walk over to her I notice my feet are frozen to the ground._

_'wait, what!?' _

_As I look the woman has disappeared._

_It begins to snow harder. I notice that the snow is starting to swirl around. As I blink a portal has appeared. I try to run away but my feet are still frozen solid. The portal is starting to suck me in. as I fall to the ground try to crawl away, but it's of no use. As I get sucked in the woman appears again and says something I can't understand. _

_'Brann kan smelte selv vanskeligste isen.'_

_As I get sucked in everything goes black._

* * *

***beep! Beep!***

* * *

I jump awake in my bed, resulting in smashing my head against a Wooden beam above my bed.

'AUWWW!' I grab my head in pain. I look at my phone seeing its 7:20. I throw my phone out of the little attic I sleep in above my room. After a few seconds I realize what I did and I rush down the stairs leading to my attic. When I grab my phone I check if it's not broken. 'thank goodness it's not broken.' I sigh in relief and stand up again. Since I'm already down I'm my room I guess going back to bed is useless right now. I open my wardrobe and decide what to wear.

'mmmh, my red sweater will do I guess.' I put it on along with a pairs of pants. No need to be fancy on a Monday with gym the first classes. I sigh again, only this time annoyed. I close my wardrobe, grab my back and sport bag and go downstairs.

The dream is still stuck in my head. I never had it before and I can't help but feel that it was real.

I shake it off and just focus on the fact that today is going to be a very, VERY long day.

* * *

**AN: hope you guys like the first chapter! Please review it!**


	2. school day

**AN: next chapter! Still nothing really plot wise but it will get there soon :p just introductions really**

* * *

Was it really a dream? It just felt so real. I can't seem to figure it out really.

'..haha yeah, so what do you think Ymke?'

'huh?'

'were you actually paying attention?'

'eh no, I'm sorry jade.'

'ugh.' Jade shoke her head and turned around to walk to the sport Centrum. I walked after her along with Maya and lise. The four of us are really good friends. We have been in the same class for 2 and a half years now. We enter the building and go to the changing rooms.

Jade of course is already changed and is waiting on us three who aren't even close to being finished.

'Ymke?'

'yeah?'

'are you going to work next week?'

'I don't know. I'm not in the mood to cut leaves.'

Jade laughs and makes a weird face copying our boss. We both laugh while mimicking our boss with weird voices. As we finished changing we went to the sport hall.

Lise suddenly spoke up

'oh no! we're going to play volleyball.' We all sighed annoyed. Great! The sport I'm absolutely horrible at! We went to sit down as we complained about it.

'why couldn't Zoë be here!? She's good at volleyball!' Zoë is a friend of mine who went to another school past year.

'alright class!' the teacher spoke up. He was wearing his Perry the platypus shirt. We couldn't help but laugh at it.

'today we're going to play volleyball for a grade! So go into teams of 4 and go stand in one of the fields!' we looked at each other and all said together: 'team'

We did what our teacher told us and walked over to a field. As we were waiting 3 boys passed. We refer to them as: homo, gay and le gay. Why do you ask? Well. Homo is Jayden, A really hot dude but he's an ass. Gay is max, he's a little dwarf who can't help but always make jokes about everyone. And then there's le gay or his real name: Ryan. He's just simply a sexist. They look at us, laugh and walk further. Behind them appear 4 boys who stand in the field with us: marco, Jacob, Milan and Jamie. WHY? They are even worse then those 3 jerks. They look at us before marco speaks up:

'okay, you 4 go stand over there ready to go. Also we take the ball to begin.'

'ugh' I can hear jade complain behind me as I just look over to hear and shrug.

'GO!' as I look up I see a volleyball fly at me with highspeed. I try to duck but it already hit me in my face. The impact is so big I fall backwards on my back as my whole world spins.

I grab my head as I see that my vision starts to blur heavily. I see jade, Maya and lise stand around me concerned. I try to get up but I fail.

'go lay down.' It's the teacher who saw everything happen.

'MARCO! GO CHANGE AND GET BACK HERE! YOU'LL GET A 1 AS GRADE DUE TO THIS!' I've never heard him this angry before. I sit up as I hold my bloody nose.

'well, that was unexpected.' I joke. But everybody is still concerned.

'I'll just go and sit down, alright?' I get up and but I still feel a bit dizzy. As I walk over to the bench jade, Maya and lise follow me.

'can we do anything?' Maya askes concerned.

'no, I'm fine really.' I then get a sarcastic look of all of them.

'I'm serious! I just got hit in the face with a volleyball and my nose is bleeding! Who cares!?'

'if you say so.' Jade stands up. 'I'll go and get you something for your nose, okay?' I nod as she walks away. I sigh and let my head fall against the wall.

Just one week, then it's finally vacation. You can do it!

* * *

as gym ends we have art class. I love drawing but in art class all we do is make stupid things that they then give us a grade. Why can't we make digital drawings and give those things grades? Like draw what you like and then look a it! I can't draw a landscape, then paint it and get a grade for it! I can't paint at all!

'okay class, today we is the last lesson before the vacation so I decided that you can use this lesson to doodle whatever you want!' I get a giant grin on my face.

'yes, finally something fun!' my friends all nod at me. As we get the papers I decided what to make. After a while I remember frozen and I decide to draw my OC and elsa with fire and ice.

After 20 minutes I finished my drawing. It had me standing next to esla and I was using my fire powers really sneaky to melt her dress. She notices it and makes a ball of snow with her other hand ready to throw it at my face. Maya looks over at my drawing and suddenly slaps me on my shoulder.

'what was that for!?' I hold my shoulder. She looks me dead serious in the eye and points at elsa. I give her a questioning look.

'Stop your obsession with frozen already! Just let it go!' a huge grin forms on my face and I start to sing quietly.

'let it go, let it go, I don't give a shit anymore.' Jade and lise heard it all and started to laugh.

Maya slaps me another time and draws her stick figures further.

* * *

When art class was over we had 2 hours history and then today would be over, finally. As we enter the classroom our teacher was talking to some of the other students. We sit in our usual spot and grab our books. Just when I put my bag on the ground our teacher speaks up.

'okay class! We're going to watch a movie so put your stuff away!' seriously? Well it's better then normal lesson's but couldn't he have said that earlier? I grunt and pack up my books.

'so what movie are we gonna watch?' our teacher then walks up the pc and opens a file. He happily laughs and screams through the room.

'FROZEN!' I start to laugh out loud before Maya slaps me in my face. I slap her back and I tease her.

'just 'let it go' Maya.' I laugh way to hard at my own joke. Luckily jade and lise laugh just as hard as me. With every song I sang along silently. with hans his part I looked at the reactions of the girls of my class.

'oh anna, if only there was someone out there who loved you.'

'WHAT DID HE JUST FUCKING SAY!?' I start to laugh like an idiot along with jade. We are too happy.

* * *

After the movie was finished and school was done I rode my bike back home. I had most of my face in my coat and my hands we're in thick gloves. I looked around to see the empty streets. Well we we're dismissed earlier. In the corner of my eyes I notice someone following me. When I turn my head I see the woman from my dream. As I blink to see if I was dreaming she disappeared. I stop my bike and look around.

Nobody, strange. I shrug it off and go home. It still bugs me in the back of my head, but it was probably the sleep.

* * *

**AN: the drawing is on my Deviantart for those who want to see it. :)**

**Please review! And follow!**


	3. nightmares

**AN: I hope you guys enjoy the story so far! I wrote the script so far but I might add some more chapters along the way :p please share and review! Give me tips :p**

* * *

I woke up covered in sweat. The same dream, only this time It felt more real. I grab my phone and look at the time. 3:18. I hate nightmares. I get out of bed to go drink some water.

I walk as quietly as possible. If I wake up my parents when it's around 3:20 in the morning they'll be pissed. As I enter the bathroom I turn on the lights. My eyes instantly close as I need to get used to the lights.

'ugh' I grunt annoyed. I open the faucet and splash some water in my face.

'Ymke? Is that you?' great, my mom is awake.

'yeah, I was just thristy.'

'okay but go back to bed soon, you have school today, remember?' yeah like I would forget it's thuesday.

'yeah' I shut the water off and look in the mirror. I see the woman from my dreams standing behind me.

'AAAH!' I turn around but there is nothing.

'is there something wrong!?' I hear my mother's concerned voice as the door opens. I quickly stand normal and shake my head.

'no I just… it's nothing.' I walk past her and go back to my room. My mom walks back to her own room.

'goodnight.'

'goodnight mom'

* * *

Why do we always have the most boring classes as first. I hadn't slept after my nightmare and was sleepy. Of course we needed to have Geography the first hour. I hated it. I only choose it because the other choice was economy which I suck at even worse.

'MISS NORTH!' I wake up for my daydream as the teacher shouts my name through the classroom. I look in shock as all the other students look at me. I hate those moments! I can't stand it when all people look at me.

' we don't daydream during class!'

'I'm sorry, I haven't slept well tonight.' Because of a nightmare. Like he would understand that.

'well then maybe you should have gone to bed earlier.' Like that would have helped!?

'yes sir.' He continues to talk as jade and Maya turn to me.

'something wrong?' jade asks.

'no, I'm fine. Just.., nothing really.'

'if you say so.' jade turns away back to listen to our teacher. I sink deeper in my chair. This is going to be hard.

* * *

As the class ended we had a hour without any lessons. We went to the canteen which was empty. Our class sat spread across the canteen. The boys sat and the other side hen the girls. The girls were divided in two groups: the bitches and us. Between the bitches sat Jake, Jack and William. We all think William is gay, but he has a girlfriend so we don't say anything. Jake and jade talk sometimes and are I guess what you can call friends. Jake and Maya always ride to school together, but only because they live far away from school. I don't have much with those boys. I'm not friends with them, but I also don't hate them.

'Ymke, want some red bull?' I look up to see William with a box full of red bull.

'hell yeah!' I take a can and open it. Jade also grabbed one. Maya and Lise don't like red bull. Well, more for me and jade then.

'I still don't get how he gets so much money.'

'he works, dumbass.' Jade says with a sarcastic face.

'so do we. But we but he can buys a box full of food and 2L bottle's of coke every week. Sometimes even twice!' jade just shrugs and drinks. I drink some too and feel better already.

'hey guys?' jade looks to the 3 of us.

'we should hang out today.'

'yeah, sounds fun.' I nod while saying that. Lise and Maya nod too.

'your house?' I ask jade. Jade nods.

'yeah sounds like a good idea!' we all talk about what we're going to do. As the bell rings we head off to our next class.

* * *

'okay, Maya, truth or dare?' we we're playing truth or dare at jade's house. It was jade's turn.

'dare!'

'okay, go give lucky a kiss!' lucky was jade's dog. He was a little-unicorn fan-ice cream loving- hyperactive-dog, or that's what jade calls him.

'sure.' Maya stood up from jade's bed and went to go and find jade's dog.

'COME HERE YOU!' Maya was running after lucky who was running full speed through the house.

'I SAID COME HE- AAAH!' a loud crash noise was heard from the livings room. We all ran to the room to find Maya upside down on the couch with a happy dog sitting next to her.

'HAHAHAAHAHAAHA' we all burst out in laughing. Maya laughed with us.

'how did you manage to do that?' jade said still laughing.

'I was so focused on lucky that I ran into the couch. I'll get you for that you stupid little unicorn lover.' We laughed even harder after she said that.

' hey guys, it's 16:15. Lise and I need to leave.' Maya stood up to grab her coat with lise following.

'Ymke, are you staying till 17:00?' I look at jade who was standing with puppy eyes.

'sure, at least I'm not home with my angry mother.' Yeah my mother and I don't have the best relation.

'great!' as Maya and lise left jade and I played further for a few minutes before singing along with one direction.

'STRAIGHT OF THE PLANE TO A NEW HOTEEEL.'

'NEHEHENEHENEHENEHENEEEEE!' jade's fake guitar solo was just to hilarious.

'JUST TOUCHED DOWN, YOU COULD NEVER TEEEELLLL.'

'NEHEHEHEHEHEHENEHENEHENEHENEENNEHEENNHEEEEEEEEE.' Before we could sing further we both burst out in laughing. As I looked up to jade I spotted the woman outside the window. My face went blank as I started to scream. As I backed away I fell backwards of the bed and landed on the hard ground. Of course I slammed my head in the process. Jade gasped and run to my side. I came off the floor and stared blankly at the window. Why do I keep seeing her? what is she anyway? I feel like I'm in a horror movie and that's the murder ghost who is going to kill me near the end of the story.

'are you okay!?' jade grabbed me as I stood up. I looked at her and saw her concerned look.

'it's n-nothing. It's just the sleep I guess. I'm starting to imagine things I guess.'

'are you 100% sure?' I shrugged her arm of my shoulder and nodded.

'I'm going home. I'm sorry, I'm not feeling well I guess.' Jade still looked concerned.

'I'm riding home with you, okay?'

'no, I'll be fine jade. Please, It's okay.' Before jade could react I walked out of her rooms, grabbed my bag, put on my coat and left. Before I left I heard her say something.

'you're not okay, are you?' I nodded quietly and answered.

'no, I'm not.'

* * *

**AN: ooeehhh, we are finally going to get some plot things in here!**

**Please share and review! And give me tips as always! **


	4. fights and portals

**AN: finally the plot continues! Please share and review! (warning contains swearing!)**

* * *

Ymke: _it's a great movie right?_

Louise: _yeah! I can't believe people dislike it. I mean they should really 'let it go' XD_

Ymke: _hahahahaha XD hey, that's my joke_

Louise: _not anymore! Muhahahahaha :D_

Ymke: _:p _

* * *

For those who wonder, it's a conversation of me and a friend who is also still obsessed with frozen. I'm on my pc reading some fanfics until.

'YMKE NORTH! GET DOWN THIS INSTANCE!' ah great! My mother is angry at something again.

'I'M COMING!' my usual sentence when I need to go downstairs. I stand up from my chair, close my pc and go downstairs. My mother is standing downstairs with a angry look on her face.

'your mentor just called.' Oh boy, what did he tell them now.

'he told me your grades have become worser.' Yeah, well that happens when you don't get enough fucking sleep because of nightmares and too much fucking homework!

'also that you've been caught sleeping in some classes!'

'WHAT! THAT'S A LIE! I NEVER SLEEP IN CLASS!'

'well your mentor says it, so it must be true!' that's it! No more being calm now!

'NOT EVERYTHING THAT MAN SAYS IS TRUE! WHEN HE TOLD YOU I HAD BEEN 'MISSING' CLASSES IT TURNED OUT TO BE A LIE TOO RIGHT? YOU GUYS ACTUALLY BELIEVED HIM! I WORK HARD IN SCHOOL TO GET MY GRADES AS HIGH AS POSSIBLE! AND FOR THAT I NEED YOUR SUPPORT! START GIVING IT THEN!' I think my mother snapped after hearing that.

'WE GIVE YOU ALL THE SUPPORT YOU NEED! WE GIVE YOU EVERYTHING AND THIS IS WHAT WE GET FROM YOU? BRUTALITY!? YOU CAN GO TO YOUR FRIENDS EVERYTIME YOU WANT TO, YOU CAN GO AND DO EVERYTHING YOU WANT TO. WE EVEN FUCKING PAY FOR IT MOST OF THE TIMES! AND YOU'RE SAYING THAT WE DON'T SUPPORT YOU OR LOVE YOU!?'

'I NEVER SAID THAT YOU DIDN'T LOVE ME OR ANYTHING! BUT I'M STARTING TO BELIEVE IT BECAUSE OF THIS!' before I could say anything else my mother walked over to me, grabbed my arm and slapped me in my face.

'WE LOVE YOU VERY MUCH BUT IF YOU GO AND SHOUT AT US THAT WE DON'T, THAT'S TOO MUCH! YOU BETTER START ACTING NORMAL, DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND!?' before she could react I pulled away and turned around. I ran to the front door, threw it open and ran through it. I didn't care if I wasn't wearing shoes, I just wanted to get out of here. I heard her scream my name, but I ignored it.

* * *

I ran until I couldn't run anymore. It was 22:00 so there was no one walking on the streets. I stop at a street light and fell to the ground. I let my tear's fall. I couldn't keep all my emotions in anymore. I meant every word I said, yet she still thought I was lying or ungrateful. I stood up and looked around the street. It was dark and cold. No wonder, it was winter and I was out here with a sweater, pants and I was wearing socks. I shivered from the cold. I was on the sidewalk. There was a single streetlight flickering. Strange, it seemed… familiar? It was snowing, but just a little bit. I look around to see if anyone was around. Maybe someone saw me crying. But there was no one. I turn back to the street to see a woman. I jump backwards. It's the woman from my dreams! She was really there now! I back away until I suddenly notice my feet are frozen to the ground. Wait, what!? My dream! I look up to see the woman looking at me. She starts to speak.

'_låse opp brannen dypt i ditt hjerte og smelte frosne hjerte.'_

'what does that mean?'

I look at my feet and look back up.

She's gone! It begins to snow harder. I notice the snow is starting to swirl around. As I blink a portal has appeared. I try to run away but my feet are still frozen solid. The portal is starting to suck me in. as I fall to the ground I try to crawl away, but it's of no use. As I get sucked into the portal the woman appears again and says something.

'_Brann kan smelte selv vanskeligste isen.'_

As I get sucked in further everything goes black. The only thing I hear are the words the woman said.

'_låse opp brannen dypt i ditt hjerte og smelte frosne hjerte.'_

* * *

**AN: ooeehhh we're starting to get busy finally! I'll try to update everyday or maybe even twice every day! Please share and review!**


	5. an other world

**AN: hope you enjoy this chapter! It was originally going to be 2 short chapters but I put them together.**

* * *

It was cold. I was laying on the ground in ..snow? I start to wake up. I look around to find myself on a mountain.

'how.. did I g-get here?' then I remembered the portal. What is happening? First a nightmare, then a weird woman and then it all comes true and I end up on a mountain? And of course it needed to happen while I wasn't wearing shoes. I stand up and brush the snow of my clothes. My feet are freezing.

'hello!?' I shout in hope some is here. I hear the echoes go on and on. I'm probably in the middle of nowhere.

'great! Just great!.' I start to walk down the mountain. Might as well try to find people. Because the pack of snow was so thick I didn't notice I stepped in a hole in the ground, causing me to trip forward and fall down a hill.

'COULD THIS DAY GET ANY WORSER!?' just as I shout that I hear growls coming from the hill behind me. I look around and see a pack of wolves standing there. Wolves? They don't live anywhere near my village or in my homeland! Where am I!?

One of the wolves then howls causing the pack to come after me. I start to run.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! HELP ME!' I scream as loud as possible while running from the wolves. Why does this always happen to me!? I think just as I trip over a tree branch under the snow. I fell on my head with full force. As I lay on the ground one of wolves jumps at me. I try to block him by throwing my arms in front of me. The wolf aims for my left arm biting it while pushing me down with full strength.

'AAARGHHH!' I start to kick and slap the wolf but it wasn't letting go of my arm. When I poked in this eyes it finally let go while growling hard. It looked angry at me and was looking at my throat. Goodbye world. I thought while shielding myself with my arms while the wolf was bend over me. As I looked at my arm I felt my head get light as I started to lose consciousness. Just when the wolf wanted to bite me it got hit by a… blast of ice? I looked over at the direction the blast came from. I couldn't see well anymore as my eyes started to roll back in my eyes. The last thing I saw we're three people running at my direction as I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up feeling much pain in my arm. I opened my eyes to be greeted by sun in my eyes.

Where, where am I now? I was in a room. A fancy one. it looked really old, or at least in my eyes. It looked like a room in those old princess story's. but it looked familiar, like I had seen it in a movie or something. I sit up in the bed. I look at my arm seeing it's wrapped in a bandage. I look around the room. No sign of life. I must be in a hospital or something.

As I stand up from bed my headache returns. No wonder, I fell on my head pretty hard. I walk over to the window and look outside.

The sea? And is this a..a castle? I look around to see a castle wall with guards walking on it. Jup this is definitely a castle. But how did I end up here.

I look around for a bit until I hear the door open. I look over to the door to see who is coming in. I see a familiar snowman walk in.

'hey you awa.. oh! You're awake! Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs.' I scream in absolute terror when I see him. He can't be real! He's a movie character! Wait! Does this mean that p-portal brought me to… to…., before I could finish my thought I black out again. This is too much for one day.

* * *

**AN: passing out twice in one chapter, that's a bit much right? Oh Olaf, don't scare me with your hugs please. Next chapter will be a part in the POV of anna or elsa. Please share and review! **


	6. first meetings

**AN: I hope you guys like this chapter! As always, please share and/or review!**

* * *

'I'm scared.' Anna was pacing up and down my study while kristoff was standing leaning against the wall.

'Anna, she'll wake up soon. I'm sure of it.' I sat at my desk. Anna was worried about the girl we found in the woods being attacked by wolves 2 days ago. She hasn't woken up yet.

'how do you know!? What if we were too late!?. What if she doesn't wake up!? What if..'

'Anna!' kristoff finally reacted.

'don't worry so much. She'll wake up soon enough. The doctor told us she would wake up in 2 or 3 days, she was exhausted when we found her.'

'he's right Anna, she'll be fine.' Just as I said that Olaf waggles in.

'hey guys! That girl was awake! But when she saw me she closed her eyes and laid down on the floor to take a nap. I guess she's still tired.' Olaf said it with a big smile on his face. We on the other hand quickly got up and hurried to the room she was in. seeing a living snowman must have been too much for her. Anna ran 2 meter in front of us. She was worried sick the last days and now she was even more worried I guess. As we arrived at the room we saw the girl laying unconsciousness. She laid by the window which means she must have walked out of bed to check where she was.

'Kristoff! Put her on the bed. I'll go and find a doctor!' and with that Anna ran out of the room. Kristoff gently picked up the girl and laid her on the bed. A loud crash was heard from the hallway. I guess Anna was so in panic she ran into a servant.

'I'll go look what happened.' Before I could react kristoff walked out of the room. I walked behind him and peaked my head out of the door. Anna was laying on the ground with Olaf trying to rebuild himself and a broken vase next to them. I still don't understand how she manages to do that. I shake my head and go back in the room. I sit down in a chair next to the bed. I look at the girl. She must have fallen on her head or something while running. Suddenly the girl starts to stir a bit. I watch with big eyes to see if she might wake up.

* * *

My head. It hurts. It might be because of the fact that the snowman from my favorite movie just walked into the room. The portal took me to the frozen world. Alright, let's not freak out with every character I see. I start to open my eyes again. I'm back on the bed. Somebody must have found me.

'are you alright?' I hear a soft voice talk next to me. I recognize the voice instantly. It must be Elsa. I look to my right to find a woman with blonde hair in a braid over her shoulder stare at me with big blue eyes. I'm sit up only to have a sting in my head again.

'argh, um.. yeah I'm okay.' She stares at me with concerned eyes.

'who are you?' she asks with a questioning look. Well I guess I owe her a answer. It's not every day who find a girl being attacked by wolves in the middle of nowhere.

'I'm Ymke, and you are?' I already know who she is but asking her might seem a bit better than just calling her by her name already.

'I'm Elsa.' She answers calmly. Just as I'm about to ask her where I am the door slams open. I jump a bit and look at the door. Elsa instantly facepalms.

'You're awake!' it's Anna. just as I'm about to ask her her name she jumps on the bed and pulls me in a hug.

'oef! Um, hi?' I look at Elsa who just shrugs. I've read a lot of fanfictions about Anna being really friendly and stuff but this is a bit TOO friendly. As she lets me go I breath for air.

'Hi, I'm Anna! What's your name?' I look at her before answering.

'I'm Ymke.'

'well hi there, what were you doing in the woods? Why were you being attacked by wolves? Where are you from? Do you like chocolate? Do you..'

'Anna!' Elsa finally made her stop. I looked with a confused and scared face at Anna.

'you're scaring her!'

'no, it's alright. I'm just still a bit dizzy, that's all.' I quickly say it so that Anna doesn't feel bad.

'but where am I anyway?'

'oh! You're in Arendelle.' Yeah I know. And you're the princess.

'Arendelle?' I tried to sound extra dumb.

'yes, in the palace to be exact. You see, I'm the queen, and Anna, my sister, is the princess.'

'okay, and one more question. How does that snowman live?' I already know because I've watched frozen like 2000 times already.

'oh, well you see… I have ice powers.' She then raised her hand and made a snowflake. I watched with big eyes. I wanted to see that in real life for a long time now.

'woah, that's.. amazing!' I smile with the biggest smile on my face. Elsa's giggles as kristoff and a doctor walk in.

'ah, I see you're awake. Can I look at your wound really quick?' wow, this doctor is straight to the point.

' em, sure.' I notice I've been wearing a loose shirt instead of my sweater. I'm so dumb I didn't notice it yet. He grabs my arm and loosens the bandage. I look at my arm and see there it a big bite wound. Well I earned another scar. He inspects it a bit and then looks to kristoff.

'go and grab me some bandages will you?' kristoff walks grumpy out of the room.

'so Ymke, Do you want a tour of the castle after your arm is bandaged? I nod.

'great! Oh, Elsa? Are you coming along?' Anna put on puppy eyes as she looked at Elsa.

'I'm sorry Anna, but I have some reports I need to do. Perhaps another time.'

'oh..' Anna looked down and became a little bit sad. Should I say something? Just as I was thinking kristoff walked in.

'here you go doc.' He handed the doctor the bandages.

'this may hurt a bit.' He then put some stuff on my wound.

'aii, that stings.' He quickly put on the bandages and left the room.

'so Ymke, ready to go?' Anna reached out her hand.

'yeah.' I took her hand and stood up. As we walked out of the room we were greeted by Olaf.

'hey! Was your nap on the floor comfortable?' I look at him with my eyebrows raised.

'what?' Olaf just looks at me with his big eyes.

'yeah I think Ymke's nap was okay Olaf. Were going now. Bye.' Anna quickly grabbed my wrist and pulled me along. I waved at Olaf who waved at us.

'so where do you want to go first?' Anna said even though she was still running.

'eh, I don't know, you could start with showing me all your favorite spots?'

'okay!' and with that we were off.

* * *

**AN: haha we are finally getting on with our story :D! please share, review and follow!**


	7. chocolate thieves

**AN: I hope you like it! As always follow, review and share please.**

* * *

'are you sure they won't notice us?' Anna dragged me through the whole castle. She showed me her room, the portraits room, the throne room, the stables where I met Sven, the little igloo Olaf lived in and she introduced me to kristoff. After that she dragged me to the kitchen. She told me she wanted to go and 'get' some chocolate.

'yeah, don't worry. Just follow my lead and grab as much chocolate as possible.'

We sneaked into the kitchen. Anna quickly looked around. There was no one.

'clear.' She whispered to me. She jumped up and ran to a box. She opened it and her jaw fell. I looked in the box and saw a LOT of chocolate. My jaw fell as well. We looked at each other. Anna grabbed a bag and opened it.

'put the chocolate in here, quickly!' I grabbed handful of chocolate and threw it in the bag. When the bag was half full one of the cooks walked in.

'what is going on here?' Anna and I looked at each other.

'RUN!' I closed the bag and threw it over my shoulder. Anna quickly stood up and grabbed my wrist. She ran away and pulled me along. We laughed while running. The cook came after us.

'stop there you two!' we ran even harder. We run up the stairs to Anna's room. When we were almost there Anna tried to open the door.

'Anna! Open it! The cook is almost here!' I looked at Anna who was pulling and pushing the door.

'it's, it's frozen!'

'AHEM!' we looked behind us to see Elsa standing there with her arms crossed. Anna laughed nervously and then hid behind me.

'it was her idea!' Anna pointed at me.

'What!? It was your idea!' I stepped aside to face Anna.

'whaaaa, no it wasn't.' Anna said it like she was innocent.

'there you two are!' we looked at the cook who was running toward us.

'RUN!' we tried to run away but Elsa had frozen our feet.

'Elsa! Not fair!' Anna tried to break free but it was of no use.

'what did you steal this time Anna?' Elsa pointed at the bag.

'nothing! Ymke stole it.'

'you made me do that!'

'no I didn't!'

'yes you did!'

'I'm a princess! I would never do that!'

'yeah right!' Anna and I were arguing like that for a couple of minutes.

'um Anna, Ymke? Maybe you should give the cook the chocolate back.

'NO!'Anna and I screamed in harmony. There was no way we were going to give the chocolate back. Before we could argue any further Elsa summoned snow above us and made it fall down.

'Elsa! Stop using your powers!' Anna was the first to appear out of the snow pile.

'if you give back the chocolate.' Elsa remained calm.

'never!' Anna then grabbed the bag out of my hands and made a run for it. Before Elsa could react she ran out of the hallway.

'HEY!' I ran after her. 'we stole it together so we are going to share it too!'

* * *

After running for a while I finally caught up with Anna. She was eating the chocolate out of the bag.

'uhuhuh, share!' she looked up and her whole face was covered in chocolate. I couldn't help but laugh at her face. She threw some chocolate at me and tried to run away again. Before she could run I jumped at her causing us to fall. I jumped on top of her.

'SHARE IT!'

'NO!'

'I WANT TOO!'

'NO GET YOUR OWN!'

'I GOT THOSE! THEYRE MINE!'

'I DON'T SEE YOUR NAME ON IT!'

'BECAUSE YOU ATE IT!'

'YOU DON'T HAVE ANY PROOF OF THAT!'

'YOUR FACE IS PROOF ENOUGH!'

'WHAT! TAKE THAT BACK!'

'NO!' before she could react I poked her in her side causing her to let the bag go. I grabbed it quickly and held it above my head.

'HA! GOT IT!' I opened the bag only to find it empty, except for a few pieces.

'YOU ATE ALL OF IT!?' Anna just grinned at me.

'I'm a chocolate monster, you should have known that about me before we started.' I should have known that. In every fanfic I've read Anna was a chocolate monster.

'there you two are!' Elsa came walking toward us.

'she ate all of the chocolate!' I pointed at Anna who was smiling like she was innocent.

'Anna? Did you seriously ate a whole bag full of chocolate? Alone?' Anna nodded.

'hmpf, and she didn't ever share.' I was standing pouting like a angry puppy. Elsa couldn't help but chuckle.

'don't worry, you can eat a lot of chocolate later.'

'wait, what?'

'I mean, given that you don't have anywhere else to stay, you can stay in the castle.' I instantly smile again. Why are they so nice to me? I can't help but hug Elsa.

'Thank you, thank you, thank you!' Elsa first reacts a bit surprised but hugs me back.

'no problem.' She then whispers something in my ear.

'and then you have enough time to get Anna back for this.' I look at her and grin. As I pull away from the hug I get hugged by Anna instantly.

' great! Now I have a new friend here!' I can't help but laugh. i hug her back. I don't know why, but I hope I never need to leave from here. Even though deep back in my head I know that would never happen.

* * *

**AN: I hope you like this goofy side from Anna and me :p you'll probably see more of that. **

**As always: follow, review and share! (please :3)**


	8. trip into town

**AN: just as a reminder: in this story the reader will NOT be Elsa's love interest! because Ymke is 15 and Elsa is 21 As always: share, follow and review! (and this 2 chapters a day thing will not always happen! I'll try to update at least daily!**

* * *

It's been one week since I arrived in arendelle. Even though I spent 2 days sleeping it's been a long time. Almost every day I would join Anna with something. Stealing chocolate, climbing on the roof of the castle, going into town, having a snowball fight with Elsa and a lot more.I've become good friends with Anna. We are basically the same. Both clumsy, immature, chocolate monsters, caring and hyperactive. Today was different. Elsa had as usual some royal business and Anna and kristoff were on a date. So I was in my room, or outside on the balcony, drawing. I was laying on the wide edge of the balcony. It was sunny and warm. I was drawing me and my friends. I missed them. I wondered if time was frozen back home or if it continued. They must be worried sick about me. I've been gone for a week now. I flip over to a new page in the sketchbook Anna gave me. What should I draw? I start to sketch the body of a person. Oh! I got it! I draw myself and Anna eating chocolate. Anna's face is covered in chocolate. I chuckle a bit when it's finished. Perfect. I look at the view. It's so beautiful here. I remember my favorite song of frozen. Let it go. I start to sing a little bit.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen._

_A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen._

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside._

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried._

_Don't let them in, don't let them see._

_Be the good girl you always have to be._

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know._

_Well now they know!_

_Let it go, let it go. Can't hold it back anymore._

_Let it go, let it go. Turn away and slam the door._

_I don't care what they're going to say._

_Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway._

'where did you hear that?'

'ah!' I jump from the unexpected reaction. I lose my balance and tumble of the edge of the balcony. I grab the railing just in time not to fall to my death. I look up to see Elsa standing there in shock before running over to the balcony.

'hey Elsa, I didn't hear you come in.' I laugh nervously. I pull myself up the balcony with the help of Elsa. Once I stand on my feet again Elsa lets my arm go.

'thanks.' I brush my clothes back into place. I've been wearing some clothes that look a lot like kristoff's. only this shirt is a light yellow and a red jacket over it. The shoes are pretty funny. They look like clown shoes.

'are you okay?'

'yeah, I just didn't hear you. that's all'

'okay, but tell me. Where did you that song?' oh oh. I knew I shouldn't have sung a song that's from the movie I'm in.

'I eh, I just, I don't know where exactly but yeah, great weather isn't it? So what did you do this morning?' I'm so bad at talking my way out of stuff.

'did you hear me sing it or something?'

'eh, yes?' hey, it was the truth! I heard her sing it in the movie. Even though that's not what she meant.

'when?'

'I don't know anymore.'

'there is something strange about you, you know.' No kidding.

'there is?'

'you're not from here, are you?'

'I'm from a place far away from here' let's say like another world far away.

'then what did you do in the woods?'

' I woke up there. Everything before that I don't remember anymore.' I'm such a good liar

'okay then, care to join me for a trip into town?' I nod. I only went with Anna into town but I didn't see much. Anna kept dragging me to the chocolate stores. Maybe this time I get to see more.

* * *

When Elsa and I entered the town the people instantly bowed to Elsa. They all looked at me and whispered. Great, I hate attention from too many people. I nervously put my hair behind my ear. A thing I share with Anna whenever we're nervous. Elsa sees it and puts a hand on my shoulder.

'don't be nervous.'

'okay.' We walk through town over to the chocolate store. Anna and Elsa really love chocolate. As we enter Elsa's eyes instantly light up. I look around and spot a corner full of white chocolate. I love white chocolate! I see Elsa has already claimed a corner full of milk chocolate. A shopkeeper looks at us.

'queen Elsa, what a surprise. What can I get you today?' Elsa looks up.

'my usual choices. Ymke? What kind of chocolate do you want?'

'umm, I'd like white chocolate.'

'with or without filling young lady?'

'without but can some have a cream filling?'

'absolutely, I'll go and get your orders ladies.' I walk over to Elsa who is like a little kid in a candy store.

'do you come to this store often?' Elsa turns to me and nods.

'yes, Anna and I came here with our parents when we were very little. And after the great thaw Anna and I decided to go here every week.' I couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

'ladies, you're chocolate is done.' The storekeeper hold two boxes of chocolate.

'one for our lovely queen, and one for her guest.' He handed us the boxes. Elsa paid for the boxes and we left the store. I peaked in my box and saw it full of white chocolate.

'yummy.' My tongue peaked out of my mouth as I looked at the delicious chocolate.

'guard, could you take these boxes back to the castle?' Elsa and I handed our boxes to one of the guards who took them back to the castle.

* * *

Elsa and I walked further through the town. Every person that passed bowed to Elsa. It was annoying after thousands times. Elsa didn't seem to mind, but she was used to it.

After a while we decided to go and sit down by a fountain. As I sat on the edge of the fountain I was splashing a bit of water around until we heard a familiar voice call us.

'hey Elsa! Ymke! Are you guys enjoying the weather too?' it was our happy snowman who was running to us through a field with flowers. He sniffed one of the flowers. Unfortunately he needed to sneeze because of it. As he sneezed his nose came flying on full speed at me. I fell backwards in the fountain as his nose nearly hit me. I sat up in the fountain completely wet.

'ugh, why does this always happen to me?' Elsa was laughing at me. Olaf jumped on the edge at looked at me.

'why is Ymke taking a bath in the fountain?' he asked innocently at Elsa. I sighed before I shivered of the cold.

'hey Elsa! Ymke! I'm back… HAHAHAAHAHAAHA!' of course Anna came just in time. She ran toward us with kristoff and Sven following before dying of laughter. She walked over to the edge of the fountain.

'how did you end up in there?' Anna pointed her finger at me. I then grabbed her finger and pulled her into the fountain as well. As she jumped out of the water I laughed.

'this is revenge for eating all our chocolate!' I splashed some water in her face. Elsa and kristoff laughed at me and Anna having a water fight in the fountain.

* * *

After a little while we got out and went back to the castle. I went back to my room and changed my clothes. I saw the box of chocolate was laying on a desk in the room. I opened it and took a piece. It was with a cream filling.

'mmmhh, delicious.' I closed the box and went over to the balcony. I looked up to the sky and sighed. Even though I enjoyed it here, I missed my family and friends. Would I ever get back home? And what would they think when I did get back? I sighed again and put my head in my hands. This is too much to think about right now.

* * *

**AN: next chapter will take place half in the real world and the rest back in arendelle**


	9. dinner time

**AN: Hope you enjoy this chapter! First part is back in the real world. Second part is back in arendelle. Please if you enjoy this story so far please follow my story! It helps me a lot! I'd love to hear feedback from you guys too! **

* * *

'we're sorry miss north, we still haven't found any sign of your daughter. We are fearing she might have been kidnapped or worse.'

'have you tried tracking her phone? O-or see if anyone saw her after she ran away?'

'we tried tracking her phone. But we haven't found her signal anywhere. I'm sorry miss'

'this is all my fault. I should never have argued with her. then she wouldn't be gone right now.' With that Ymke's mother let her tears flow. After Ymke didn't come home she panicked and called the police. It has been a week after she disappeared and they still haven't found any trace of her.

'no it's not miss. Those things happen. We'll call you if we find anything. Okay?'

'O-okay.' With that she stood up and left the police office.

'and? Did they find anything?' jade, Maya and lise waited outside of the police building. When they heard the news they searched along with many other people but they didn't find Ymke.

'no, they tried tracking her phone but they found nothing.' They all looked down.

'I just, hope she's okay….. and a-alive.' Jade whispered the last part.

* * *

'lady Ymke? dinner is ready.' Pjotr, one of the servants of the castle entered Ymke's room.

'oh, okay. I'll be down in a minute.' Pjotr nodded and left the room. I quickly put on my shoes and straitened my clothes. I opened the door and left my room. As I walked down the hallway I heard some noises coming from behind me. I looked around and saw her! that woman again! What did she want now!?

'what do you want from me!?' I saw the woman looked up to me.

'who wants what?' I looked behind me to see Elsa standing there. I look back at the point where the woman stood. Gone.

'no one.' I shook my head and walked over to Elsa.

'let's go and eat?' before Elsa could answer I walked further. She heard me. how am I going to explain to her that I'm 1: from another world. 2: that I'm seeing a woman or ghost following me. and 3: that they are a movie from my world and that I know everything that happened during the events of frozen. I sigh and look up again. Elsa walked next to me.

'so, what is there for dinner today?' I asked, hoping it would sound stupid.

'I don't know. They usually surprise us.'

'if you say so.' We walked down the stairs and entered the dinner room. All seats where empty. I sat down in a seat and Elsa sat at the head of the table.

'come on kristoff!' the doors slammed open and Anna ran in dragging kristoff behind her. they were both laughing. They are such a cute couple. I wish I had someone, but hey, I'm alone but free. Anna sat down next to me and kristoff across Anna. The servants walked in and set down our plates. I looked down and my face turned into disgust. FISH!? I hate fish! My face says it all and they all notice.

'not a fan of fish?' Anna pokes into my arm and points at the fish. I look at her.

'you don't say?' I pull the exact face of the meme. Anna bursts out laughing.

'that's not funny Anna! I hate fish okay! I can't stand the smell or taste!' Elsa then clears her throat.

'would you like to have something else?' she gestures to kai to come over to the table.

'could I have the same as yesterday? You know, the steak and potatoes?' kai nods and grabs my plate. He walks back to the kitchen to get my food. After a few minutes he walks back and he has my food.

'yay! Food!' I get my plate and instantly start eating. After a little while Elsa speaks up.

'so Ymke, you never really told us about the place your from or about your family.' I almost choke on my food when I heard it.

'*cough cough* I haven't?' I look as confused as possible at Elsa. She nods. No talking my way out of this one.

'well, my family is me, my brothers Daan and Bram. Then there are my parents. And well we have two cats.' I look around to see Anna, kristoff and Elsa all staring at me.

'about my town.. it's small, and well… nothing really happens there.' Anna then speaks up.

'what about your friends?' I gulp. Stop asking so many questions Anna!

'well there is jade, then Maya, lise, violet, Zoë, Elly, Louise and some others.' I take another bite of my food. I look up and notice they are still all staring at me.

'what?' I say with my mouth full of food.

'tell us more about them!' I look at Anna with a annoyed look.

'why!?'

'because!'

'no!'

'please!?' Anna looked at me with puppy eyes.

'no! final answer!' I stuff some potatoes in my mouth and make a hmpf noise.

* * *

After dinner I went to my room. I avoided Anna and all her questions. Luckily she talked with Elsa about her date with kristoff. After I entered my room I sat down at my desk. I grabbed my sketchbook and continued a drawing is was making before dinner. I was me and my friends dressed as one direction. I was harry, Maya was Louis, lise was Liam, jade was Niall and violet was Zayn. I wished they were here right now. I miss them. After a while I stop drawing and walk outside. I look up to the stars. Would they be thinking about me? I think of one of my favorite songs at the moment. I sing it quietly hoping no one hears me.

_I figured it out  
I figured it out from black and white  
Seconds and hours  
Maybe they had to take some time_

_I know how it goes  
I know how it goes from wrong and right  
Silence and sound  
Did they ever hold each other tight  
Like us  
Did they ever fight  
Like us_

_You and I  
We don't wanna be like them  
We can make it till the end  
Nothing can come between  
You and I  
Not even the Gods above can  
Separate the two of us  
No nothing can come between  
You and I  
Oh, you and I_

'I'm sorry to worry you guys so much.' I think about everyone who might be worried about me. I look around to see if anyone heard me or entered the room. Nothing. I sigh and walk back in my room. Unknown to my knowledge someone heard me.

* * *

I was taking my usual evening stroll through the gardens. It was peaceful and it helped clearing my mind. I sat down by an oak tree and rested my head against it. I look up at the stars. Beautiful, just like every other night. As I was looking at the stars I hear a voice. It's soft but I can hear it clearly. It's singing. I recognize the voice. It's Ymke. I stand up and walk over to where I hear the voice. As I look up to the balcony I see hear singing softly while looking up to the stars. Her voice is soft and there is regret in it. Why? I listen to her as she sings. She sound sad. After she's done she says something.

'I'm sorry to worry you guys so much.' She looks around and then walks back into her room. Who is she talking about? Her family? Her friends? I walk back inside the castle. She is hiding something from us and I want to know what.

* * *

**AN: guess who's POV the last part is. (I think it's obvious) also I might throw in some elsaXreader but I'm not sure, Because of the age difference.**


	10. bad dreams

**AN: is being stupid with uploading. He wouldn't let me update the last chapter And this one also! But anyway here is the next one! :D also Reko-Luna got the POV right! This chapter is a bit a dark chapter but also a somewhat cute one with a bit elsaXreader.**

* * *

_I woke up in a familiar place. It was the street where I got sucked into that portal! Then, that must mean I'm home! I ran as quickly as I could. I needed to get home! As I reached my house the front door was open. I hesitated before I stepped in. how would they react when I suddenly returned. Would they hate me? would they ask me where I've been? I step in anyway. The door to the living room is open. _

_'I'm sorry miss north. But we have no doubt about it.' _

_'why?' my mother is, is.. crying? I step inside the door to see a policeman talking to my mother. She's crying with my father comforting her. Bram is hugging my mother while crying and daan is holding back his tears. Jade, Maya and lise are standing in the room too. They are also crying. _

_'are you sure it's her body? Not someone else's?' my father said._

_'I'm sorry mister north. We are sure it's her body.' Wait!? Are they t-talking about me? _

_'I'm alive! I'm right here! Don't you guys see me!? or hear me!?' I walk up to them. I reach out to my mother. Suddenly all their heads turned to me. they all looked in anger. The room disappeared and everything except my mother went black_

_'why did you leave!?' my mother spoke up. She slapped me in my face. _

_'you've missed school!' my father appeared grabbed my arm. I shrugged him of and feel backwards. Jade, Maya and lise suddenly stood around me. _

_'did you think we missed you? We were glad you left. You're the most annoying stupid person in the world.' They all started kicking me. _

_'STOP! PLEASE!' suddenly I fell through the floor. I kept falling and I heard people saying things. _

_'disgrace.'_

_'nobody wants you here.' I put my hands over my ears._

_'we're glad you left.'_

_'loser.' Stop!_

_'useless'_

_'STOP!' I screamed out loud. _

_'YOU'RE WRONG! I DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE! NO! PLEASE!' how harder I screamed the harder the voices got._

_' SHUT UP! NO!' the tears started flowing over my cheeks._

_'Oh Ymke.' I looked around to see Elsa, Anna, kristoff and Olaf standing there. They all looked at me evil. _

_'if only there was someone out there who loved you.' Anna said it with a huge smirk. The voices then returned screaming. My head started hurting immensely. _

_'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!'_

* * *

'huh!?' I woke up from her sleep when I heard someone scream something. It was Ymke. I stepped out of my bed to see what was wrong. Her room was in the same wing as mine, so I was there fast. I walked into the room to see Ymke stir I her sleep. She was sweating a lot and she had her hands over her ears.

'STOP!' she suddenly screamed. I ran over to her to see her sit up straight. her face looked like she was about to cry.

'YOU'RE WRONG! I DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE! NO! PLEASE!' she screamed harder. I tried to wake her up but she shook her head around furiously.

'SHUT UP! NO!' she started crying. I begin shaking her to get her to wake up. This wasn't good! She suddenly put her hands on her head and screamed

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!' her eyes shot open as I grabbed her shoulders in order for her to calm down. She looked horrified into my eyes. She then jumped to the other side of the bed and put her hands over her face. I sat paralyzed in fear. What kind of dream did she have!?

* * *

I woke up from the nightmare by someone. As my eyes shot open I saw Elsa staring at me. she had her hands on my shoulders. She heard me! she knew! I jumped to the other side of the bed and put my hands over my face. What should I do!? Should I tell her the truth!? What if she is going to question what I dreamed!? Why is this happening to me!? I look up from behind my hands to see Elsa staring at me with concerned eyes. I hold my hands against my chest and speak.

'I-I'm s-sorry for w-waking you.' I can't speak well. I'm still crying and trying to relax from the nightmare.

'are you okay?' Elsa stands up and walks over to where I'm sitting. She sits down and puts her hand on my leg. She hesitated a bit before the put her arm around me. I was still crying. I lean my head on her shoulder before speaking again.

'j-just a-a n-night m-m-mare.' I still couldn't talk normally.

'do you wanna talk about it?' she looks at me. I look up and decide what to do. Should I tell her? should I just say I'm fine and go back to sleep. After a while I take a deep breath and decide.

'y-yes.' I pull my legs to my chest and take a few deep breaths.

'take all the time you need.' Elsa said it calmly. She really wanted me to calm down a bit. I take another deep breath before talking.

'before I arrived in arendelle, my m-mother and I had an argument.' I spared her the details.

'it got out of hand and well, I-I left.' I see Elsa's face become more concerned.

'I ran away and well… I don't remember how..' I can't tell her about the portal.

'..but I ended up in the mountains outside arendelle.' Elsa pulls me closer as she sees I said it with much regret.

'and in my dream…. I ended up back in my town….' I gulp as I remember the dream.

'I ran as quickly as I could back home… I wanted to apologize for disappearing but…' Elsa sees my face expressions changes.

'when I got there, a man told my family they.. found my body… dead….' Elsa pulls me in for a hug. A few tears flow over my face.

'when I said I was still alive they… became angry…' Elsa just hugged me closer.

'my mother slapped me, my father tried to hurt me.. my friends kicked me.. and then.. I started falling..' should I tell her the rest? I can't stop now..

' I heard voices.. they screamed at me… calling me names… and then… you, Anna, kristoff and olad appeared.' Elsa pulled away and looked at me.

'you all looked evil at me… and Anna.. she said something horrible.. and that's when the voices came back.. and I screamed… trying to make them stop… but they didn't… and then I woke up…' Elsa looks at me and hesitates saying something. Instead she pulls me into a hug. I hug her back tightly.

'Ymke… you know all of that isn't true.' Elsa places her chin on my head.

'w-what do you mean?'

'your parents love you very much and they would never be mad at you or hurt you.' You're wrong. They would..

'and your friends wouldn't do that. They probably care a lot about you.' She's right.

'and Anna, kristoff, Olaf and me would never ever want to hurt you. You know why?' I pull away for her hug and look at her.

'you've become like a little sister to us.'

'r-really?' I look at her with a happy face.

'really.' She hugs me again. This time I hug her back happily. they, they care about me? I hug Elsa tightly.

They really care about me. and with that thought I close my eyes and drift away.

* * *

I finally understand why she didn't want to talk about her family or friends. She's worried about the fact that they might not miss or care about her. I get how she feels. That's how I felt when I was isolated in my room 13 year. And that's why she said sorry on the balcony tonight. She's just scared about being alone. She reminds me.. of myself. I don't know how long I was lost in my thoughts but a sound brought me back to reality. It was a soft snoring sound. I look down and see Ymke has fallen asleep in my hug. She must be exhausted. I pull away from our hug and put her under her blankets. She looks so peaceful now. It's like I took away her nightmare. She's smiling. I stand up from the bed and kiss her forehead.

'goodnight.' I whisper before I leave the room. She reminds me of Anna. Maybe, that's why I see her as my new little sister. And maybe Anna sees a bit of me in her. I close the door and walk back to my own room. Looks like Anna and I just got a new sister. I smile and close my door.

* * *

**AU: yes the POV of the last chapter was Elsa! I hope you guys liked this dark/fluff chapter between Ymke and Elsa! Elsa just gives the best hugs I guess! Next chapter will have more action! I hope to update it late this evening again! (3 in one day maybe! :D) please review and give me suggestions for in between chapters!**


	11. ice skating

**AN: new chapter guys! Are you guys having a nice weekend? I do :p I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please review my chapters! It helps! Note: I say the times in 00:00 to 24:00 since I'm European and I don't know how the AM and PM time system works :p**

* * *

'Ymke! wake up, wake up, wake up!' Anna ran inside of my room and jumped on my bed.

'uggh, go away Anna!' I turn around and put my pillow on my head.

'don't be so lazy!' Anna jumps on top of me and starts shaking me.

'get lost Anna!' I throw my pillow at her.

'get out of bed you!' Anna pulls at my arm.

'eeehhhhh! I need my sleep!' I hide under my blanket.

'it's 10:00 already! Get your butt out of bed!' Anna pushes me to the left causing me to fall out of bed.

'oef!' I lay on the floor with a angry look at Anna who is standing above me.

'get dressed already! We're going on a little trip to the woods!'

'uggghhh why so early!?' I get off the floor.

'what do you mean early!? Just get dressed already and go downstairs for breakfast! We can't start without you so you better hurry!' I push Anna out of the door and close it behind her.

'I'll be down as fast as possible!' I walk over to my wardrobe and pull on my clothes. I do my hair and walk to the door. As I open the door I see Anna standing in front of it.

'finally!' before I can say anything Anna pulls me along. I swear she's gonna break my arm one day is she keeps pulling me along.

* * *

As we arrive in the dining room I see Elsa and kristoff are already there.

'hey guys.' I wave at them as Anna keeps pulling me along. She runs over to my chair and pushes me in it. she quickly sits down in her own.

'WE ARE ALL HERE! GIVE US FOOD!' Anna screams while slamming her hands on the table. She must be hungry. I look at Elsa who has her face in her hand. When I look at kristoff he just shrugs. I look at Anna who's face lights up when the food is brought to the table. As the servants place down the plates Anna grabs her food and begins eating. I begin laughing because she looks like a hungry dog. Anna doesn't notice as she's too busy eating. I start to eat as well. After a while I notice Elsa has been staring at me. when I look up to her she quickly looks at her food. I just shake it off and eat further. After a while Kristoff speaks up.

'Elsa? Could I have a word with you after dinner?' I look at him confused. Why would he want to talk to Elsa?

'of course Kristoff.' I look down at my plate to finish my sandwich, but it's gone. I look at Anna who's stuffing something in her mouth.

'Anna! Did you just steal my sandwich!?'

'whot awe yo falking apout?' Anna couldn't speak with full mouth.

'don't lie to me!' Anna swallows her food.

'you made me wait on my food! So there! You repaid it!' she smiled before she jumped up from her chair.

'you better grab some winter clothes before we leave! It's cold outside!' and with that she was off.

After I finished my food I walked up to my room. Winter clothing? I don't know if I have those. I search my wardrobe but I can't find anything. Great! I walk over to Anna's room.

'hey Anna! I don't have any winter clothes! So.. what now!?' Anna opens her door and smiles.

'I knew it! Come! Let's go and shop for clothes!' Anna sprinted out of her door and dragged me along. As we passed Elsa I waved her goodbye before being dragged down the stairs. Elsa looked happy. Maybe kristoff told her something great.

* * *

As we arrive in town Anna drags me into a clothing store.

'princess Anna! What an honor! How can I help you? A shopkeeper walks up to us. Why are they always like that. Oh a princess! Let's be extra nice!

'some winter clothes for my friend here.' Anna pushes me forward. The shopkeeper looks at me and walks to some clothes. After a while she returns.

'this will do.' she hands me over some clothes. I walk into a small room and try them on. It looks a lot like kristoff's ice harvester outfit. But this one is a jacket long sleeves. It has a cloth that goes on my middle. It looks okay. I walk outside and see Anna jumping with joy.

'PERFECT! We'll take it! Ymke keep it on! We are leaving soon anyway' with that Anna drags me out of the store.

* * *

A few minutes after we left town. Anna and kristoff were in the front of the sled and Elsa and I were in the back. Kristoff and Anna were flirting with each other the whole ride. At some point I swear I saw Elsa's face light up. What exactly did kristoff tell her? I think I knew what it was but I wasn't sure. After a while we stopped at a lake. It had ice on it. Are we going to do what I think we are? As we get out of the sled we eat some lunch. This time I kept my sandwiches away from Anna. After we finished Elsa dragged Anna and me over to the lake.

'Ymke? you can ice skate right?' I look at her and smile awkwardly.

'a little bit.' I look at Anna who looked at me with a grin. Elsa then created for the three of us ice skates. Elsa jumped on the ice and skated away. Anna walked onto the ice and skated slowly. I guess she still learned it. I then stepped on the ice. When I finally stood I skated forward. Okay, so far so good. I went a bit forward and.. I slipped. I fell backwards and grunted. Elsa skated towards me and helped me stand.

'I guess you can't really skate?' I nodded with a awkward smile. Elsa then pulled me along.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING! AAAAAAH!' I screamed as Elsa dragged me over the ice. I was trying not to fall but I ended up falling and dragging Elsa along with me. we both laughed luckily.

* * *

After a little while I finally got how you needed to skate. I skated alone and I didn't fall.

'Anna! Care to join me for a walk?' kristoff had been watching us the whole time. Elsa thaws Anna's skates as Anna walks over to kristoff. They walk away leaving Elsa and me alone.

'I've skated enough for a while.' I skate over to the side and take of the ice skates.

'well I haven't.' Elsa smirks and skates around.

'show me some tricks!' I sit in the snow on the side of the lake.

'okay then!' Elsa skates around and does some pirouettes. I clap every time she does a trick.

'what should I do next?' Elsa skates over to me.

'can you jump in the air and do a pirouette?'

'that's easy.' Elsa stuck out her tongue

'and land on one leg?' I cross my arms.

'hahaha, okay then.' Elsa skates away and made some speed. She jumped in the air and made a perfect pirouette. As she landed the ice cracked. Before she noticed it she had already fallen on her head and into the water.

'ELSA!'

* * *

**AN: CLIFFHANGER! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Anna becomes a monster when she's hungry XD I'll update soon so you guys won't need to wait long! Please review this chapter and give me suggestions for future chapters! right now i'm going to draw some sketches from some of the chapters!**


	12. rescue

**AN: we continue where we left off! Hope you guys like this chapter! Please review my chapters! (I am horrible at first aid btw :p)**

* * *

I ran quickly across the ice to Elsa. I dove into the ice without thinking. It was freezing but I didn't worry about it. I saw Elsa unconscious sinking to the bottom. I swam to her as fast as I could. I was running out of air. I quickly grabbed her around her waist and swam to the surface. J

ust one more kick of my feet and I'll make it. My head started to begin light and I started to black out.

NO! NOT NOW! I kicked as hard as I could and surfaced. I gasped for air and held Elsa above the water. I tried to get out of the water but I couldn't. I grabbed the ice with one hand and used all my strength to push Elsa out of the water on the ice. I somehow managed to get her out of the water and on the ice. I use my remaining strength to pull myself on the ice. By push my feet against one side and kick myself out. As I landed on the ice I turned to Elsa and check if she was breathing. I placed her on her side and inspected her breath. It wasn't much but she breathed. I use all my strength and pull her of the ice and onto the side of the lake. When I got to the land I laid her down and checked her breathing again. It was still hard for her. I think there is water in her lungs. WHAT NOW! I think quickly about what I learned in first aid class in 6th grade.

Mouth to mouth!

Wait…oh god! Seriously!? I sigh and shake my head. I need to. I put her head back a bit, closed her nose and opened her mouth. Here goes all or nothing! I take a deep breath and put my lips on hers and blow my breath into her mouth. I look if it worked. Nothing. I try it again and this time it seem something happened. I do it one more time and this time Elsa begins to cough. I quickly lay her on her side and pat her back so she can get all the water out of her lungs. As she stops coughing she looks around.

'wha, what happened?' I look at her with a concerned look.

'the ice cracked and you fell into the water. You almost drowned.' Elsa's eyes shot open of fear. She jumps up from the ground and sits up

'I what!? But? How? How did I get here?' I put my arm around her shoulder.

'I dove in after you and got you out.' She suddenly looks at me.

'you what? Are you okay? You must be freezing!' Elsa panics.

'don't worry about me! relax, you fell on your head.' I push her down until she lays and I look at her head. I grab my scarf and put some snow in it and hold it up to her head.

'put this on your head. You fell pretty hard.' Elsa nods and holds it up to her head. Walk over to the sled. Sven had been napping the whole time. Lazy ass reindeer. I grab 2 cloaks and walk back to Elsa. I take one of the cloaks and wrap it around her.

'I'm fine. The cold doesn't bother me.'

'I don't care. Just wanna make sure you're not gonna be sick.' I wrap the other cloak around myself.

* * *

after a while we finally heard someone happy

'Elsa! Ymke!' Anna ran toward us while dragging kristoff along with her.

'you won't believe what just happe.. ARE YOU OKAY!?' Anna sees us Elsa sitting with a cloak around her and me with a cloak pushing a scarf with snow against her head while having my hand behind her back to make sure she won't fall if she would pass out.

'we're fine Anna.' Elsa says quickly.

'no you're not! Why are you guys all wet! And why is there a hole in the ice!? Oh god!? Did you guys fall through the ice!?' Anna is sitting next to Anna and kristoff has joined her.

'well, Elsa fell through the ice while doing a trick and fell on her head.' Anna's mouth fell open and she pulled Elsa in a hug.

'I'm just glad you're save Elsa.' Anna then looks at me.

'did you jump after her in the water?' I just nod. She then pulls me into a hug.

'you're a real friend. Thank you.' I just smile.

'it was kind of my fault actually..' Anna looks at me with a questioning face.

'no it was Ymke. I shouldn't have asked for a challenge.' Elsa looked up to me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

'all that matters is that you two are fine.' Kristoff finally spoke up.

'so Anna, what did you want to tell us?' I looked to Anna.

'well, KRISTOFF AND I ARE ENGAGED!' Anna jump into the air and then into kristoff's arms.

'yeah! Congrats!' I helped Elsa stand up and we hugged them.

'this day is full of good news!' Anna happily said.

'what you call good news' I stuck out my tongue. Anna gave me a light slap against my shoulder. We all laughed together.

* * *

After a while we went back to arendelle to get Elsa and me checked up by a doctor. Kristoff and Anna were sitting in the front. They were being adorable as always. I sat in the back with Elsa. Elsa was leaning against my shoulder. She was exhausted after the accident. I was exhausted too.

'Ymke?' Elsa whispered into my ear.

'yeah?' I whispered back.

'thanks for saving my life.' I just smiled back.

'no problem. You saved me from wolves.' Elsa smiled and closed her eyes.

I just looked up to the sky. What kind of adventures am I going to have here?

* * *

**AN: 4 PAGES IN ONE DAY! I'm ON A ROLL BABY! Also this is probably the most elsaXreader you're gonna get :p (maybe some more but I don't know yet :p) **

**Anyway: review, share and follow!**


	13. doctor's checkup

**AN: so new chapter! Yay :D happy Easter btw! Please share, review and follow!**

* * *

As we arrived in arendelle the citizens welcomed us.

'the princess! The queen!' ah the happy people of arendelle. They all bowed as we sat in the sled. Elsa was still sleeping.

'Elsa. Wake up' I shoke her shoulders. Her eyes opened slowly.

'huh?' she rubs her eyes and yawns.

'sleepy head.' She slaps me on my shoulder. We ride into the courtyard and get out of the sled. Elsa is still dizzy and almost falls. I catch her and help her walk.

'your majesty!? Is everything alright? What happened out there?' kai came toward us.

'everything is alright. I'm just a bit dizzy.' She grabs her head and smiles.

'come along your majesty, let's get you to a doctor.' We walk behind kai who went to get a doctor. I shiver a bit from the cold.

'are you not freezing?' Elsa saw it I guess.

'no, I'm fine.' I smile even though I'm freezing.

'I can see you shiver.' Elsa looks at me.

'w-what shivering?' I look away. 'you're just cold.'

'excuse me?' Elsa raises her eyebrow at me.

'nothing.' I say as we enter the doctor's office.

'ah your majesty. Sit down please.' The doctor points at a bed. Elsa nods and I lead her to it.

'so what happened your majesty?'

'well.. I don't remember most of it. I was ice skating. I jumped in the air and when I landed the ice cracked and I fell on my head. The next thing I knew I woke up on the side of the lake totally soaked.' Elsa holds her head in pain.

'has someone seen it all?' Elsa nods and points at me.

'alright then. Please tell me so exact possible what happened.' I take a deep breath and try to remember everything.

'well Elsa was ice skating while I stopped and sat on the side of the lake. She asked me what trick she should do, and I said: do a pirouette in the air and land on one leg. She took the challenge and made speed. The trick wet fine but when she landed the ice cracked and she slipped. She fell on her head before she fell into the water.' I see Elsa's eyes become after she heard it. I guess she can't imagine it.

'after that I ran over to her and dove into the water. I saw her unconscious under water and swam over to her. when I reached her I swam as fast as possible back to the surface but when I was almost there I felt light in my head and I started to black out.' Elsa gasped.

'but I pushed further and made it just in time. I pushed Elsa out of the water and onto the ice and then myself. I checked if Elsa was breathing. she was but it was hard for her. I then took her onto the land and checked it again and well..' I wring my hands together nervously.

'and..?' the doctor waved his hands with a motion that I needed to continue.

'I realized she had water in her lungs so yeah. I tried my best to remember what my dad learned me about first aid.' I don't know if they had school yet and if they wouldn't teach first aid.

'and well… I performed first aid and well Elsa started coughing and I think she got most of it out of her lungs.' The doctor nods.

'and how are you feeling? You also almost drown and if you almost drown and then use a lot of strength it could be bad for you.'

' I'm feeling okay. Just a bit cold.' The doctor motions for me to come at him. He takes a look at me and nods.

'just as I thought. You have a light form of frostbite.' I look at him confused.

'Elsa has nothing because she's immune to it. But that water must have been -20 degrees. If you begin to pass out after being 10 seconds in the water. You're lucky you made it' I see Elsa's face becomes terrified.

' it's all my fault. What if you couldn't make it? Then we would both have drowned or if you were a bit too late.. then you would have frozen to death.' I walk over to Elsa and hug her.

'it's okay. Just think about the fact that we made it and that we're safe.' I smile at her but she's still sad.

'about your frostbite, just stay inside and warm for a day. And Elsa, you need to rest. You probably have a concussion. Just go to bed right now and rest for a day or 2.' Elsa nods and stands up. She grabs her head and stumbles a bit. I jump up and help her stand.

'relax.' i tell Elsa.

I walk her back to her room where gerda is cleaning.

'gerda! Could you get Elsa in bed? She needs to rest from the doctor.' Gerda looks up

'why dear?'

'she has a concussion.' Gerda looks at us in shock.

'how did you manage that!? You know what, never mind. Come your majesty.' Gerda took Elsa from me and I waved goodbye.

'I'm going back to my room. Bye.' I got a little wave from Elsa.

'bye. And thanks.' I smile and leave the room. I look at my wet and frozen clothes. I probably should go and change. I walk to my room and enter. I find Olaf looking in my sketchbook.

'oh hi Ymke! nice drawings!' Olaf is as happy as always.

'hi Olaf. Could you leave my room? I'm tired and I need to rest a bit.' Olaf smiles and jumps up.

'okay! Bye!' and with that he left. Happy snowman. I change into my warmest clothes and jump on my bed. I close my eyes and relax. A little nap wouldn't hurt. Just as I'm about to fall asleep the door opens.

'miss Ymke?' it's kai. I open my eyes and look at him.

'yes?'

'the doctor told me to give this to you.' He hands over a jar.

'what is it?'

'it's against the burn mark in your neck.' Burn mark!? I jump up from my bed and look in the mirror. I see a mark high up in my neck under my ear. It looks like some sort of symbol. When did that come there!? I look around and see that kai left the room. I look at the jar.

'anti-scar cream..' must make the mark go away a bit. I shrug and put the jar on the table. I jump back onto the bed and close my eyes again. Let's nap this time for real.

* * *

**AN: short chapter! I hope to update this evening again but I'm not sure if I can. (know that I have absolutely no idea how doctors work okay! If I did something wrong forgive me.**


	14. explanations

**AN: this chapter is again half in arendelle and half real world! I hope you like it! (I'll post some sketches I made about the story soon! **

* * *

_I was in a dark room. It was quiet. I looked around but I couldn't see anything. It didn't feel like a dream. It felt like I was really standing there._

'_hello Ymke.' I turned around and saw her. that woman._

'_what do you want?' I look at her with disgust. She was the reason I got here. Even though it was great here, it was unexpected. _

'_I'm here to talk to you.' She was a spirit or ghost. She was red and orange. It looked like she was burning. Her eyes were white and glowing. She had a dress that was the same color as her skin. She was flying, or her floating. Her feet didn't touch the ground. _

'_about what?'_

'_about why I brought you here.' My eyes become wide._

'_you brought me here!? Why!?' _

'_because it's your destiny.' Destiny? What is she talking about?_

'_what? Why? How? Tell me more!' _

'_I can't tell you more.'_

'_first you bring me here! Literally taking me away from my own world! And now you won't explain why! Who or what are you!' _

'_my name is Nuria, spirit of fire. Guardian of the__Ruzoblaan temple. Traveler between realms and worlds.' _

'_if you can travel between worlds, bring me back home!' _

'_I can't bring you back whole.' What?_

'_what do you mean?'_

'_I don't have the power to open another portal anymore.'_

'_WHAT!' I'm angry and scared at the same time._

'_I'm sorry. My powers are becoming weaker. That's why I brought you here while I still could.' _

'_can I ever go back!?'_

'_I'm not sure..' I look at the ground. _

'_okay then..' _

'_just remember my words, and you will figure it out.' And with that the spirit became to fade away._

'_wait! Where are you going!' _

'_my power is slipping, I will return when I have more..' and with that she was gone. _

* * *

I woke up by a knock on my door. Someone opened it

'Ymke?' it was Anna.

'are you coming down stairs for dinner?' Anna looked at me.

'yeah, I'll be down in a minute.' Anna nodded and left my room. I sighed.

'why…. Does this happen to me? what is my destiny here?' I whispered it to myself. I stood up and left the room.

* * *

'it's been pretty quiet since Ymke went missing.' Jade, Maya, lise and Zoë were sitting on the roof of jade's house. We would sometimes sit there when we were bored.

'indeed..' Zoë spoke up.

'I just hope she's safe.' Maya looked at the ground.

'I just want to know where she is, then we could save her!' lise said.

'who says she got kidnapped? Maybe she committed suicide! Her mother and her had an argument!' jade suddenly screamed. Everybody went silent.

'don't say that! I know she's still alive!' Zoë didn't lose hope.

'she's been missing for 2 weeks!' jade started arguing.

'so! Maybe she just ran away!'

'are you serious Zoë! Ymke wouldn't run away! She would at least come to us if she did!'

'you never know what people do when they are hurt!'

'you guys are thinking she's dead! Have some god damm hope!' Zoë stood up.

'we are hoping as much as you Zoë! I mostly…' jade looked at the ground.

'I saw there was something wrong with her… the day she disappeared she, something was just wrong…' all eyes went to jade.

'when you guys left, Ymke and I had some fun. We sang along with midnight memories and laughed throughout. But then…. Ymke suddenly freaked out. She was staring in fear at something outside… as of something was there…' all eyes went wide.

'she then suddenly left. She said she didn't feel well or something… and when I asked her if she was okay… she said she wasn't. she looked scared, as something was going to… take her or… kill her.' Zoë, Maya and lise became shocked.

'why didn't you tell us!' Zoë suddenly spoke up.

'I couldn't! I was didn't think it would be this important!' Zoë stood up.

'we need to go and tell this to the police officer! It could help them find Ymke!' Zoë pulled jade of the floor, Maya and lise jumped up and ran after them. They went to the police station as fast as possible. They wanted to find her as fast as possible.

* * *

**AN: *announcer voice* the mysterious woman is revealed! And what will happen next!? Find out in the next chapter! As always: share, review and follow! here are the sketches: **** post/83333162477/some-sketches-from-ymke-me-from-my-fanfic-fire i'll post the link in the next chapter too!**


	15. bike ride

**AN: new chapter! Btw here is the link to the sketches I made: **** post/83333162477/some-sketches-from-ymke-me-from-my-fanfic-fire**** check it out!**

* * *

'Anna, why do I always end up getting hurt when I hang out with you?' Anna came to me this morning with a bike, because she wanted to ride a bike with Elsa, but Elsa was busy.

'I have no idea what you're talking about.' Anna jumped on the front seat of the bike.

'sit down!' I sigh and sit on the back seat.

'ready!?' Anna screamed. Before I could answer we were off.

'YEAAH!' Anna paddled as fast as she could.

'DON'T GO SO FAST!' I screamed.

'HOLD YOUR ARMS AND LEGS BY THE BIKE! WE'RE GOING OF THE STAIRS!'

'WAIT! WHAT!?' before I could see what she was talking about we started bouncing down the stairs.

'AAAAAAH!' Anna was laughing as hard as she could while I was screaming as loud as I could. When we were at the last step I could finally move again.

'WE MADE IT!' Anna screamed before she paddled further.

'WHERE ARE WE GOING!?'

'OUTSIDE!' Anna steered the bike to the door.

'PJOTR! OPEN THE DOOR!' Pjotr, a servant who was passing by looked at us and quickly opened the door.

'THANKS PJOTR!' I screamed quickly as we went through the open door. We bounced of the stairs in front of the door and rode through the courtyard to the gates. We didn't know Elsa was outside at the moment.

'OUT OF THE WAY ELSA!' we both screamed at the same time. Elsa looked up and jumped back in shock, accidently freezing the floor.

'AAAAAAAAAAH! WE'RE GOING TO FAST ANNA!' I screamed as we went through the gates and to town.

'OH NO!'

'WHAT!?'

'I CANT STOP!'

'WHAT!'

'WATCH OUT!'

'WHAT!' before I could react the bike stopped and launched Anna and me, into a pig's pen. We fell face first into the mud, or we hoped it was mud. I stood up and saw Anna was totally covered in mud. I laughed at her before slipping and falling back into the mud.

'Anna! Ymke!' Elsa came running toward us.

'oh hi Elsa!' Anna waved happily at her. Elsa looked at us before laughing.

'you two are totally covered in mud.' She pointed at us while laughing. I looked at Anna with a grin on my face. Anna did the same and we looked back at Elsa. Before she could notice us we grabbed her arm and pulled her into the mud.

'AAAAH!' Elsa jumped up covered in mud and Anna and I threw some more at her.

'that's what you get for being too busy!' Anna jumped on Elsa and pushed her face into the mud. I laughed at the sight of them struggling in the mud.

'queen Elsa! Princess Anna!' kai came running towards us. He pushed through the citizens who were watching them fight. Elsa jumped up and pushed Anna in the mud. She stood straight and wiped some mud of her face.

'yes kai?' she tried to look formal but failed horrible. I laughed even harder. Elsa blasted some snow in my face causing me to fall back in the mud.

'your majesty? What are you doing covered in mud?' kai tried his best not to laugh. Anna and I stood up and brushed some mud of us.

'nothing kai.' Elsa gave us a glare. We were looking around trying to look innocent. Elsa got out of the pig's pen and walking back to the castle leaving a trail of mud.

'she looks like a big melting chocolate bar.' I joked.

'looks like the ice queen is melting.' Anna and I looked at each other before bursting into laughing again.

'come we should go and clean ourselves a bit.' I motioned at my clothes. Anna nodded and we got out of the pen. Anna wanted to jump on the bike and get back as fast as possible.

'hold on feistypants!' kristoff walked over to us. Anna froze.

'hey, kristoff..' she got red.

'hey guys!' Olaf come walking towards us too. He sat on the back of Sven. Sven began sniffling me.

'I should lick it Sven. It's mud, or I hope it is.' Sven just continued.

'what did you two do?' kristoff pointed at Anna and me.

'well, let's just say: we are not the only 2 who are covered in mud.' I pointed at the mud trail. Kristoff followed it with his eyes and say Elsa walking as quickly as possible to the castle.

'seriously, what did you do?' kristoff looked at us with a questioning look.

'well, we were riding my bike and well we went to fast and then, boom, we were covered in mud and then we pulled Elsa in and well then you came.' Kristoff looked even more confused as Anna tried to explain it all.

'you know what? Nevermind. You need to take a bath Anna. You too Ymke.' kristoff pinched his nose in disgust.

'pff, shut up bjorgman.' Anna gave him a slap on his shoulder.

'come on Anna, before the scent stays.' I pulled Anna along with her bike back to the castle. As we entered the castle all the servants looked at us with their eyebrows raised.

'hi everyone!' Anna waved nervous.

'don't mind us.' Anna pulled me along as she ran up the stairs. As we passed one of the bathrooms we heard a voice sing.

_Clean it all, clean it all_

_Can't be dirty anymore_

_Clean it all, clean it all_

_Turn away and slam the door_

_I don't care, if I'm way too clean_

_Let the soap rage on!_

_The dirt always bothered me anyway_

It was Elsa. Anna and I looked at each other and giggled. She changed all the lyrics. Anna made a look motion. She knocked on the door and began singing.

_Do you wanna build a soapman?_

_Come on let's go and take bath_

_I never see you anymore, come out the bath_

_Before you're too clean!_

_We used to be soap buddies, but now were not_

_I wish you would tell me why!_

_Do you wanna build a soapman?_

_It doesn't have to be a soapman_

'Anna!' we heard Elsa scream from inside.

'come on Elsaaa.' Anna kept knocking on the door.

'Anna, come on. Just Let it go already.' We started laughing.

* * *

We ran further and I went to my own bathroom. I washed myself and put on new clothes. I walked back in my room and sat down at my desk. I grabbed my sketchbook and decided what to sketch. After a while I remembered 2 fanfics from frozen. R9Kelsa is suffering and a snowflake in spring. I liked those 2 Elsa's together as a couple. I make a drawing of them cuddling.

'who are they?' I jump up and see Elsa is standing next to me watching my drawing. I put my hands over my drawing.

'NOBODY!' I laugh nervously. How does she manage to sneak up to me everytime?

'can I see your drawings?' Elsa looks at me with a puppy face. I sigh.

'sure..' I hand her my sketchbook. She sits down on my bed and looks at my drawings.

'wow, these are very good. Can you paint too?' I shake my head.

'only digital.' After I said that my eyes go wide after I realize what I said. SHIT!

'digital?' Elsa looks at me confused.

'ehh, a special way some people in my village draw. They call it digital.' Good excuse! I hope she buys it.

'okay then.' She doesn't sound convinced. I mentally facepalm myself. Elsa then points at a drawing.

'she looks like me.' I look what drawing she means. The R9K and SIS one of course.

'it does?' I look as innocent as possible.

'must be a coincidence.' I take my sketchbook back and place it back on my desk.

'I'm gonna check on Anna, bye!' I run out of my room leaving a confused Elsa sitting on my bed. That was close.

* * *

**AN: yes I ship R9KElsa and SISelsa :p also shout out to those 2 fics! Anyway: share, follow and review.**


	16. dresses and tickling

**AN: we will meet new characters in this chapter! (and love interests ;) also: check my drawing of R9Kelsa and SISelsa: **** art/R9Kelsa-X-SISelsa-449112755**

* * *

'do I need to wear a dress?' it's been 3 weeks since I arrived in arendelle and tonight was my first ball. It was to celebrate Anna and kristoff's engagement.

'yes! Now sit still! I'm trying to braid your hair over here!' Anna insisted she would do my hair.

'I'll probably make a fool of myself!'

'why this time?'

'I can't dance! And I need to dance at the party!'

'I've helped you with that the whole week! You'll do fine!' Anna had been teaching me how to dance. I could only dance a bit. And I couldn't dance like they did here.

'done!' Anna turned me to a mirror and stand there like she found out how to live forever.

'thanks Anna. Now about the dress thi.'

'ZIP IT! You're gonna wear a dress! Princess orders!'

'that's not even a thing.' I crossed my arms.

'sure it is!' Anna crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue.

'fine!' I grunted.

'yay!' Anna jumped in the air.

'come on! Let's pick one!'Anna dragged me along with her. we entered a room and I saw a lot of dresses.

* * *

'how about this one!'

'no Anna! That one is absolutely not something for me!'

'okay, and this one?'

'nope.'

'this one then?'

'eehhh, no.'

'stop saying no!' Anna had been showing me dresses and I said no to all of them.

'and this one!' she showed me a dress which looked very nice. And there were pants included!

'if I can wear those pants with it, then yes.' Anna jumped up and made a victory dance.

'yes! Let's try it on!' Anna pushed me behind a change set and threw the dress in my face. I changed in it and walked back to Anna.

'PERFECT!' Anna squealed in joy.

'why thank you.' I made a cocky bow.

'looks like you've learned some manners.'

'are you saying I didn't have them?' I raise my eyebrow at her.

'that's what I'm saying yes.' Anna held her head up high. Payback time! I jumped to her and began tickling her.

'PAYBACK!'

'AHAHAAHAHAHA! STOP! STOP!' Anna was flapping her arms around like a drunk bird who tried to fly.

'what is going on here?' Elsa walked into the room to find Anna on the ground with me tickling her.

'AHAHAAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAAHA! STOP!' Anna was screaming as loud as possible.

'NEVER!' I kept tickling her until I felt someone poke in my side.

'ieh!' I looked around to see Elsa standing with a grin on her face. Oh no. before I knew it I laid on the ground with Elsa tickling me.

'STOP! AHAHAHAHAAHAHAAH!' Anna stood up and walked over to me.

'payback!' she began tickling me too.

'AHAHAAHAHAHA STOP IT! AAHAHAHAAHAHA!' I poked Elsa in her side and she jumped up with a squeal. She's very ticklish. I jumped up and walked over to her.

'never tickle a ticklemonster Elsa!' I began tickling her back and she shot snow all over the place.

'NOOOO! STOP! AHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAAHA! STOP!' Anna joined in and helped.

* * *

'so if we tickle Elsa, snow forms everywhere?' I looked around the room to find it covered in a big pile of snow.

'yup.' Anna nodded and looked at Elsa who was still trying to calm down after being attack by us with tickles.

'well, since I'm all ready for the party, I'm going to town with Olaf.' I stood up and brushed some snow of me.

'me too!' Anna jumped up and headed to the door.

'oh no, you're not!' Elsa froze Anna's feet in place.

'why not?'

'it's a party about you and kristoff. So you're going to help prepare it!' Anna grunted.

'fine.' She looked at me.

'I'll see you guys later.' I stuck out my tongue to Anna and ran out of the room.

* * *

'so Olaf? What is it like being a snowman?' Olaf and I were walking around town seeing all the guests arrive. Some even thought I was a princess.

'I don't know.' Olaf is as innocent as always.

'okay then.' I put my hands behind my head. I sniff the air. I smell a lot of delicious foods and flowers. Olaf does the same, causing him to sneeze again.

'a-a-aachoo!' Olaf's nose flies through the air and I manage to catch it just in time.

'got it!' I hold the carrot in the air.

'yay!' Olaf jumps to me and grabs his nose.

'this calls for a warm hug!' Olaf holds his hands out for a hug. I accept the hug and smile.

'you know, you're the first snowman I ever hugged.' I pull away from the hug and stick out my tongue. Olaf just smiles.

'come! I want to show you something.' Olaf grabbed my hand and dragged me along. He took me to a flower field.

'wow, so many beautiful flowers.' I looked around and sniffed the air.

'ooh look! A bee!' Olaf pointed at a bee who was flying around.

'maybe it's friendly!' Olaf ran over to it and saw it buzz around him.

'looks like you made a new friend Olaf.' I giggled when Olaf began to bounce around.

'come on, let go back to the castle. I stood up and turned around, only to trip over my dress. I tried to maintain balance but It didn't work. As I was about to face plant someone caught me.

'oh, well, hello there.' I looked up to see a blonde guy looking at me. he had blonde hair and light blue eyes.

'oh, I'm sorry. I.. err..' I let go of his arms and stood up again.

'are you okay?' he had a calm and gentle voice.

'yes, I'm okay. Thanks.' He smiles at me. he's so cute and handsome, damm.

'allow me to introduce myself. Prince joseff of vilinia.' Vilinia.. Elsa told me about it. It was a neighbor land that laid next to arendelle.

'I'm Ymke..north.' sounds more formal I guess.

'Ymke? are we going back?' I looked around to see Olaf looking at me.

'yeah, um bye joseff.' I waved at him before turning around and heading back to the castle.

'bye.' Joseff waved back.

'who was that?'

'a prince.'

'okay.' Olaf waggled further. I walked a bit behind him. My mind seemed to wander off to joseff. Would he be at the party? Probably. I shrug before focusing back on now.

* * *

**AN: hi guys! I'm being crazy happy because tumblr is getting elsacest all over it :3 anyway, review, follow and share**


	17. the party

**AN: new chapter! Also, have you guys read the new ASIS update? I fangirled pretty hard :) anyway! It's party time!**

* * *

It was almost time for the party. Anna was bouncing around everywhere.

'sit down already! It will be fine!' I got irritated by her.

'I'm nervous! How will they react!?'

'they'll be happy for you two!'

'but, kristoff is an ice harvester, he's not royal or anything.' Anna looked at the ground. I stood up and sat down next to Anna and gave her a hug.

'it will be fine, they accepted you two dating right?' Anna nodded.

'then they will accept you two marrying too.' Anna looks up and smiles.

'thank you.' She hugged me tightly.

'come on, it's party time.' I stood up and made a little dance. Anna laughed and followed me.

* * *

'there you guys are.' Elsa and kristoff where waiting for us down stairs.

'are you guys ready?' kristoff looked at Anna and me.

'yeah!' I looked at Anna who nodded as well.

'queen Elsa of arendelle.' Elsa walked into the room and got a round of bows and applauses.

'princess Anna of arendelle.' Anna ran into the room and got a round of bows and applauses too.

'the royal ice master and royal guest.' Kristoff and I walked into the room and got also a round of bows and applauses. I stood on Elsa's left side while Anna and kristoff stood on her right side.

'citizens of arendelle, guests of other countries.' Elsa was speaking royal.

'tonight we are here to celebrate a very special announcement. The engagement of princess Anna and the royal ice master kristoff.' The audience began to clap. Anna and kristoff stood hand in hand and were glowing with happiness.

'let's celebrate in honor of this news!'Elsa said excited. The guests bowed and the music began again. Kristoff made a bow in front of Anna and stuck out his hand.

'may I have this dance m'lady?' Anna giggled and placed her hand in his.

'ofcourse.' They walked over to the center of the ballroom and started dancing. I looked at them with awe. They were just so adorable together. I look at Elsa who is doing the exact same thing.

'must be great, having true love.' I said to Elsa. Elsa nodded.

'I'm happy for Anna. And kristoff is way better then..' I see Elsa remembers Hans.

'everyone is better than that.. ass.' I look at Elsa who giggled.

'queen Elsa.' Elsa and I looked back to the room and saw two boys standing in front of us. One of them was joseff, and the other must be his brother.

'I'm prince Christian of vilinia.' The prince bowed. He had dark black hair and deep blue eyes. He was very handsome I must say. I can see the two of them were brothers.

'and I'm prince joseff.' Joseff bowed as well.

'it's a pleasure to meet you.' Elsa looked at me and motioned for me to introduce myself as well.

'oh, I'm Ymke, Ymke north.' I make a bow a princess does while holding my dress.

'a pleasure.' Christian nods at me and looks straight back to Elsa. Jerk. He must be here to impress Elsa or something. Joseff is still smiling at me.

'queen Elsa, may I have this dance?' he hold out his hand and bowed for Elsa. Elsa cleared her throat.

'I'm sorry, but I don't dance. Maybe later.' Christian stood straight again and nodded.

'ofcourse m'lady. We'll speak later again I hope.' He bowed, turned around and walked away. Joseff on the other hand still stood with us.

'Ymke?' I looked at him as he hold out his hand.

'would you like to dance?' he had a sweet smile on his face as he asked it. I nervously put my hair behind my ear.

'em..' Elsa placed her hand on my shoulder.

'she'd love to.' I looked at her with my eyes wide open. She grinned at me before I felt someone grab my hand.

'eh, okay then.' I walked along with joseff to the ballroom. I looked behind me to see Elsa wave at me with a grin on her face. I'll get her back for this!

* * *

'are you ready?' joseff stood ready and helped me stand in the right position.

'I don't know.. I've never danced before..' I look at him nervously. He gives me a reassuring smile.

'that's alright. Just follow my lead, okay?'

'okay.' I smile as we begin. At first I need to get into it but after a while I'm dancing smooth. '

'you're doing great you see?' joseff smiles at me while we're dancing.

'hey, wanna trade partners?' I look at the side to see Anna and kristoff dancing next to us.

'sure.' Joseff answered. I nodded too. Joseff span me around and I changed place with Anna. I came to face kristoff who was smiling at me.

'how is the dancing going?'

'it's alright I guess.'

'so, who is this prince you were dancing with?' I become red as a tomato.

'nobody.' I look at my feet while dancing.

'alright then, if you say so.' Kristoff had a huge grin on his face while saying that.

* * *

As the dancing stopped I walked over to the buffet. Might as well get a snack. I grab a few pieces of chocolate and walk over to the balcony. I stand and look up at the stars. They're beautiful. I sigh and put my head in my hands. Why is does it feel so wrong to be here?

'hey, you okay?' I look around to see joseff standing there.

'yeah.. I'm fine.' I look back to the stars. Joseff walks over to me and stands next to me.

'then why are you crying?' I look surprised. I didn't even notice it. Joseff wipes a tear away with his thumb.

'I..just miss my family and friends.' I look at joseff. He has a warm smile.

'that's normal. Everybody misses someone they love very much.' I put my arms down and look at the ground. Joseff brings me in for a hug. Why is he doing this? Could it be..?

'Ymke?' I look up.

'you know, you're different then other girls around here.' Does he know?

'you're yourself and you're not someone who is being fancy just because it helps you look better.' I look at him with a smile.

'thank you.' He then puts a hand on my shoulder.

'and I guess that's…why I…like you.' I see joseff becomes as red as a tomato.

'w-what?'

'when I arrived in arendelle I saw a living snowman and a girl walk around. I decided to take a look at what they were doing and well, you were so sweet and yourself. I liked that about you already. And when you fell in my arms and became so awkward.. it was just adorable.' He smiles at me with a cute smile.

'thanks, nobody.. has every said that to me.' he is a obvious Disney prince. Well, that happens when you end up in a Disney world.

'Ymke?' I look back at him and I see that he looks at me with a smile. Before I realize what's happening he leaned in for a kiss. As he kisses me I have my eyes wide at first. I close them slowly and kiss him back. Looks like this evening suddenly became a lot more fun.

* * *

'Elsa!' Anna came running towards me with a huge smile on her face.

'yes Anna?' '

'you won't believe what I just saw!' I look at her confused. Anna comes closer to me and whispers in my ear.

'I saw Ymke and that prince kissing.' I look at her with open eyes. Is she serious?

'where?' I whisper back.

'on the balcony.' I look at Anna with a grin and we head silently to the balcony. As we arrive we peak trough the door. We see Ymke and joseff in a hug while kissing. I look at Anna who is having a hard time not to interrupt and scream how cute they are. I pull Anna back into the ballroom and we head back to the throne.

'Elsa! They are just so CUTE!' Anna was jumping around with her arms flapping around.

'calm down Anna.' I put my hand on her shoulder and stopped her from jumping around.

'ah queen Elsa, have you seen my brother?' Christian walked over to me and Anna and we froze. Oh no.

'I'm sorry, I haven't.' I shoke my head and looked at Anna who shoke her head too.

'well, now that we are talking anyway, you still owe me a dance.' He held his hand out again. No saying no now.

'ofcourse.' I grabbed his hand and he led me to the dance floor. We started dancing and he was leading.

'while we're dancing, can I tell you something?' I nodded.

'it's about your guest Ymke..'

* * *

**AN: small cliffhanger! (Also love for Ymke :D) I'll make a some drawings of the story too :p guess what Christian has to say! ( and review, follow and share!)**


	18. prophecy

**AN: the action finally begins! Hope you like this chapter! As always: share ,follow and review! (please?)**

* * *

'what!' a voice came from the ballroom. I broke the kiss with joseff and looked to the ballroom. It was Elsa!

'what was that?' joseff looked at me.

'it was Elsa, come on.' We walked back inside to find Elsa and Christian standing in the middle of the room.

'it's true your majesty. Why don't you ask her yourself.' He then pointed at me. I looked confused. What is this all about?

'Christian? What is this about?' joseff stood next to me and looked angry at his brother. It seemed like they didn't had a good relation.

'it's about her, and about a secret she has been holding.' My eyes went wide. Did he k-know?

'Ymke..' I looked at Elsa who seemed confused.

'can I talk to you private?' before I could answer Christian spoke up.

'no! she is going to tell it right here! To everyone.' I look to the ground.

'is..is it true that… you're from a-another..'

'world?' Elsa looked at me and nodded. I toke a deep breath.

'yes.' The whole room went silent and looked at me.

'so?' joseff put his hand on my shoulder and looked his brother deadly into his eyes.

'that doesn't mean she's different.'

'it does mean that!' Christian walked towards me and grabbed my arm.

'you're here because of the prophecy!'

'what prophecy!?' I try to pull myself away from him but he's stronger. He pulls me into the middle of the room and threw me onto the ground.

'the prophecy of darkness!' I looked at him confused. Is that my destiny the spirit was talking about?

'the prophecy tells that once a queen with a frozen heart rules arendelle a dark one would appear out of another world. The dark one would come for the ice queen to take her powers and use them for bad. A hero however would appear to stop the dark one. the hero would know about the dark one's true identity and destroy the dark one. and well, it looks like you're the dark one. and because I knew about the prophecy, that means I'm the hero.' I gasp when I realize what he just said. Is he going to..kill me!? he suddenly pulls out a sword and points it at me.

'you will not take her powers! Not when I'm around to stop you!' he swung the sword at me and I barely ducked.

'what are you doing!' I jump back and try not to get hit by the blade.

'STOP!' Elsa froze Christian and me in place.

'if it's true…then..tell us.' I look at her.

'it's not true! It's true I'm from another world yes, but I never knew about this prophecy! I didn't even knew why I got here! The only thing I knew is that a spirit told me it was my destiny!' Christian breaks the ice and walks over to me.

'AHA!' he holds the sword up to my neck.

'you said a spirit told you that, didn't you?' I nod slowly. A grin forms on his face.

'you know what? I could kill you right here, right now.' Anna and Elsa gasp.

'but, I will let you leave, if queen Elsa.. becomes my bride.' He looked at Elsa who was still frozen in shock.

'you will not marry Elsa! I'd rather die!' I break free from the ice and push away the sword. Christian smirks.

'fine! Then die!' he charges at me with his sword and I prepare on the impact.

'NO!' I look up to the sword getting blasted away with ice.

'I- I accept it. Just leave Ymke alone.' I look at Elsa.

'NO! you can't do this!'

'yes I can.. please leave.. before you get killed.' Elsa looked away from me and turned to Anna who was standing looking at us.

'guards! Throw her out of the castle.' Christian ordered some guards to grab me. he then looked at me and whispered something in my ear.

'and if I ever see you here again. I will kill you at sight.' He smirked and turned around. He walked over to Elsa.

'we will marry in a few days.' He then turned to joseff and smirked. Joseff looked angry at him and walked away. I walked away with the guards. How could she do that? Why!? As we arrive at the gates the guards push me out.

'and leave.'

'I will.' I turned around and walked away. How did that Christian find out in the first place? i want to know how, he made me lose everything I had. And I will find out why.

* * *

'Elsa! You can't be serious!?' After Ymke left I told the royals the party was over. They would all stay until the marriage and then leave. I went to my room and locked the door again. I was shutting everybody out. Anna kept knocking on my door. I was in tears. I couldn't believe what happened tonight. How could Ymke keep such a secret? And was It true what he said? Was she only here to take my powers? No..she wouldn't…right? I couldn't think straight anymore. I was terrified. Not only because Ymke might die out there but also for Christian. He seemed so gentle.. but how he attacked Ymke.. he had bloodlust in his eyes. He wanted her dead.

'ELSA! OPEN THE DOOR!' Anna was slamming on her door with full strength.

'GO AWAY ANNA!' she hated the fact that she said those words. She didn't want to shut Anna out, but she had no choice.

'UGH! YOU'RE UNBELIEVEABLE!' Anna smacked the door and walked away.

* * *

Why does she always shut me out when she needs me!? I was angry at my sister. Not only did she sent away our best friend or more little sister! She also is going to marry a dude she just met! I stomped through the hall when I bumped into someone.

'Anna.' I looked up to see joseff standing in front of me.

'DID YOU KNOW!?' joseff looked confused.

'I didn't about Ymke. but I knew Christian was always talking about that prophecy.'

'HOW DID YOU NOT FIGURE IT OUT! THAT HE WAS PLANNING ON KILLING HER!'

'I'm sorry Anna! That's.. why I'm going to go and find Ymke.' I looked at him and saw he was wearing different clothing. He looked like a traveler. He had a ice traveler suite on and a bag with supplies.

'you..what?'

'I'm going to find her and bring her to a safe place. she's out there without anything. She could die! And that is not going to happen.' I was happy he cared so much about her. I hugged him.

'please bring her home safely…' joseff looked at me and nodded.

'I will Anna, I promise.'

* * *

**AN: and the plot thickens! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please share, follow and review!**


	19. inner powers

**AN: new chapter! You guys enjoying the story so far? Please review this chapter and tell me what you like or dislike about the story!**

* * *

'it's so cold!' I was walking through the forests still in my dress. It sucks! I've been walking all night and I was exhausted. I just wanted to fall down in the snow and sleep. Well, a little nap wouldn't hurt right? I walked over to a tree and sat down. I leaned back and looked around. There was a small layer of snow on the floor. It was cold but okay. Just as I'm about to close my eyes I hear someone.

'Ymke. it's time.' I look up to see Nuria.

'what?'

'your destiny.' I sigh.

'is about a prophecy?' she nods.

'I know what Christian told you. That was half true.' I look at her confused as I stand up.

'the he was right about the prophecy, but only half.'

'wait, what?'

'I will tell you more when we get to the shrine. Now follow me.' Nuria started flying. I ran after her. I need to know more.

After a while we arrived at a shrine. It had an altar and a small temple behind it.

'is this your shrine?' I look at Nuria who flies next to the altar.

'come here, I will tell you the full prophecy.' I walked over to her and looked at the altar. It had a story written on it. It was in a strange language.

'what does it say?' I look at Nuria.

'it's the prophecy. Allow me to read it.' I nodded and looked at her.

* * *

'_the prophecy tells of a girl. Born with a power deep inside her heart She had never known about. the prophecy also tells of a dark one. born with magical powers, the dark one is capable of many things. One day a ruler will appear in arendelle, born with the powers of ice and snow. She will curse the land in eternal winter. The kingdom will be thawed by the most powerful force of all. Love. The prophecy tells that one day, the hero will come to arendelle. She will gain the trust of the ice queen and save her life. The dark one will hear and come after her to kill her. Hear these words oh hero. They will guide you to your destiny.'_

* * *

Nuria pointed at a sentence below the prophecy.

'_låse opp brannen dypt i ditt hjerte og smelte frosne hjertet.'_

'what does it mean?' I look at Nuria.

'that is something you need to figure out on your own.' I look at her annoyed.

'seriously?'

'just remember: _'Brann kan smelte selv vanskeligste isen.' _

'heh?' I look at her confused.

'could you stop talking gibberish and say it in my language?' Nuria shoke her head. Okay let's brainstorm here. I sit down against the altar and start thinking.

* * *

_The first sentence has some words I could solve. Smelte, Frosne and hjertet. smelte sounds like thaw in dutch. Frosne like frozen and hjertet like heart. Thaw frozen heart? Thaw the frozen heart? But what does the rest mean. Wait, the second sentence! Brann kan smelte selv anskeligste isen.' Smelte is in it! brann kan thaw self anskeligste isen. Is isen..ice? that does make sence. Brann kan thaw self anskeligste ice.. what can thaw ice…fire! Fire kan thaw self anskeligste ice. Kan is can ofcourse. So in the first sentence that means.. it means._

'_låse opp fire dypt i ditt heart og thaw the frozen heart.' Mhh, what does that mean? Wait! Let me remember the prophecy a bit. Born with a power..deep inside her heart. Does that mean..?_

_låse opp fire deep inside your heart og thaw the frozen heart.' and then ' Fire can thaw self anskeligste ice.' _

* * *

My eyes shot open as I figured it out.

'OFCOURSE!' I jump up in the air.

'unlock the fire deep inside your heart and thaw the frozen heart. Because fire can thaw even the hardest ice!' I look at Nuria who looks amazed.

'that's why you brought me here! Because I'm the hero of the prophecy and that means.. that.. Christian..is the dark one?'

'he is.' I look behind me. joseff is standing there.

'joseff? How did you find me?'

'I heard you. And I figured it out after Nuria read the prophecy. Christian has always been interested in the prophecy. I didn't know why at first, but when he said at the party he was the hero I didn't believe it. And when the prophecy said the hero was a girl, I knew it for sure.' I look at joseff with wide eyes.

'so, you heard everything?'

'about you being the hero, yes. You figuring out what you need to do, yes.' I look back at Nuria.

'wait.. how am I going to be able to unlock the fire deep in my heart?' Nuria looks at me.

'you will need to figure it out on your own.' I grunt.

'seriously! You're supposed to help me! help me atleast a bit!'

'I'm here for that yes, but for another reason then helping you unlocking your inner fire. Just think about what fuels fire.

'okay then.' I sigh and close my eyes. Let's focus.

* * *

_What fuels fire? What does that mean? Let's first think about what fuel means. Does it mean how to control it? Does it mean what makes it stronger? Love is the key to controlling it. So what makes it stronger? Fear? No, that is with ice. What could it be then… wait.. anger? Anger to someone? Like someone who took everything away? Who is going to hurt or kill your friends? Someone like the dark one? Christian! He's going to hurt Elsa, or worse! And if he succeeds he will kill Olaf! And maybe he will even hurt Anna and kristoff! Maybe he will even destroy arendelle…or my world! NO! NO! I WILL STOP HIM! HE WILL BE DEFEATED!_

* * *

With that my eyes shot open.

'CHRISTIAN!' my hands turned into fists and I looked at Nuria.

'HE WILL PAY!' and with that I threw my hands up in the air. As I did fire came out of them. I jumped back and fell. I gasped.

'f-fire..?' I look at Nuria who smiles.

'you've done it.' I look at my hands with open eyes.

'yeah..' joseff walked over to me and helped me stand up.

'that..was…AWESOME!' I put my hands in front of me and make a little flame appear.

'woah.' I look amazed at it.

'are you two coming?' Nuria looked at us.

'yeah, coming.' I walked behind Nuria into the temple. She led us to a room. There was a sword laying and an armor set behind it.

'what is this?' I look at Nuria.

'these are magical. Made for the hero of the prophecy. They are only for you. And in order to activate them, you must…become one, with me.´

'wait, what?'

´you must accept me as a part of you, I will give you all my powers and disappear.´

´no! there must be another way?'

'there isn't. it is my destiny too. I was made for it.'

'but.. you'll die..' I look at her with sadness in my eyes.

'I won't, I will live on in you. I will be able to talk to you when you need me, and help you when needed.'

'are you sure?'

'I am.' I took a deep breath.

'fine, I will become one with you.' I stretched out my arms in front of me and closed my eyes. I felt something enter my mind. I suddenly felt more powerful. I opened my eyes and saw I was glowing.

'we are one now.' I heard a voice.

'yeah, we are.' I looked in front of me and saw the armor was glowing.

The time has come, for the prophecy to be finished.

* * *

**AN: next chapter will have a lot of action! :D and as always: share, review and follow! (I hope to finish the story Friday!) Just in time before the vacation! **


	20. the wedding

**AN: the action continues! Also, for those who would want to see Ymke and Elsa end up together: I might make a different story making that happen :p it will then continue from Elsa's rescue and I'll make them a couple :p probably :p**

* * *

'are you sure you're ready?' joseff watched me as I walked out of the temple with the armor on. I'd looked pretty awesome. It had a large shoulder plate with a fire symbol and I could move very well. After Nuria and I fused a fire red highlight in my hair appeared. It looked a lot like Anna's before the great thaw. In the bangs before my face was one too.

'I am.' Joseff walked over to me and hugged me.

'you know..you have to…kill Christian..right?' he looked at me concerned. I knew what had to be done. I pulled away from the hug.

'I'd do anything to save my friends and my second home.' Joseff smiled and gave me a kiss.

'are you ready to go back then? The wedding is today.' I look at him in shock.

'shit! We need to hurry then.'

'Ymke, you could use your fire to create wings and fly.' Nuria spoke.

'sound awesome! I'd love to fly!' Nuria helped me and I created wings. They weren't big but they could fly a while.

'come on joseff, grab on.' Joseff shoke his head.

'go on without me, you'll be faster that way.' I nodded and flew up. Let's go and defeat Christian!

* * *

'are you okay, your majesty?' gerda was helping me get ready for the wedding. I couldn't help but cry. I still couldn't believe I was going to marry someone I didn't and couldn't love.

'yes gerda…I'm.. fine..' I looked down at my dress. It was a ice wedding dress I made myself. Even though it was beautiful, I didn't want to wear it.

'your majesty, your wedding day is supposed to be the best day of your life.' I look at her with sadness. It would never be the best day of my life.

'Elsa?' I looked up to see Anna standing in the doorway.

'it's almost time..' she looked at me.

'gerda, could I.. talk with Anna for a bit?' gerda nodded and left the room.

'Anna, I..'

'no Elsa! why did you accept!? He's a monster!' Anna walked over to me.

'I needed to! He would kill her!'

'the guards would have stopped him!'

'they wouldn't! don't you see Anna! I didn't want her got get hurt!'

'why not! You could have send him away before he did!'

'I panicked! I…I saw you in her…' Anna's eyes went open wide.

'she looked just like you, just as scared.. I couldn't stand it.. and the only way to safe her was…by accepting..' Anna pulled me in a hug before I could say more.

'don't worry Elsa, just so you know…joseff went after her.. to get her to a place safe..'

'he..he did?' I look at her with tears in my eyes.

'she will be safe.' I sigh

'I still have to do this Anna, I'm sorry..' Anna pulled me into a hug again.

'I know, just know I love you and if he ever hurts you I will get kristoff to teach him a lesson.' I looked up and smiled at Anna.

'thanks Anna.'

'no problem sis. Now, let's get you ready.' I nodded and followed Anna.

* * *

I had been flying for a while now. I saw the ocean but not arendelle.

'are we almost there Nuria?'

'we are. I see it!' I looked down to see arendelle a few kilometers away.

'let's go!'

* * *

After a while we went down stairs. We stopped at the entrance of the church. This is it. I looked at Anna who had her arm wrapped around mine. She would walk with me to the altar. I took a deep breath.

'I'm ready.' The guards who stood in front of the door opened it. I saw Christian standing at the altar. He looked handsome, but behind that face laid a dark, horrible man. Kristoff was his best man at my wish. Anna and I walked down the aisle. I saw all the royalties where watching us. I felt so anxious. Even though I knew this was what had to be done. As we arrived at the altar Anna left my side. I wanted her to stay but that couldn't happen. I took a deep breath and looked at Christian.

'you look beautiful Elsa.' He had a charming smile on his face. Liar.

'thank you.' I nodded and looked at the priest.

'ladies and gentleman, we are gathered here today to see the lovely queen of arendelle and the prince of vilinia marry. If there is anyone who is against the marriage, please speak now or forever hold your piece.' The priest looked around the room. I looked too. Somebody, please? I looked at Anna who was looking at the ground. She wanted to speak up, but couldn't. just as the priest was about to continue the doors slammed open.

'stop this now!'

* * *

**AN: the action begins! Please share, review and follow! Also know that I have absolutely no idea how a wedding works :p I'm too young for it and well, I needed to freaking google what they would say XD**


	21. the battle part 1

**AN: this chapter will probably have a LOT of action! I hope you guys like it! Please review this chapter and send me idea's for later miniseries!**

* * *

'Ymke?' I saw Christian and Elsa standing by the altar. I needed to get her away from him!

'you!' I looked at Christian who looked angry at me.

'what are you doing here!' I walked over to them.

'I'm here to stop YOU!' before Christian could react I made a fireball in my hand and shot it at him. He ducked. The whole crowd gasped. Anna, Elsa and kristoff looked in shock.

'How did you!?' Christian stood up and looked at me with dark eyes.

'next time you tell about a prophecy, do it right!' I stood in front of him and looked at him.

'Ymke, how did you..do that?' I heard Elsa behind me.

'Elsa, get away from him. He is the dark one.' the whole crowd gasped again.

'YOU BITCH!' Christian punched me in my face and pushed me on the ground.

'I should have killed you when I had the change.' I grabs a sword and swings at me. as the sword is about to hit me I grab it. He looks shocked. I heat up the sword causing him to burn his hand.

'AH! YOU BITCH!' he lets go of the sword. I form a fist with my hand while melting the sword. As the sword falls in two I stand up.

'the only bitch here, is you!' I punch him back in his face and kick him to the ground. Elsa and Anna let out a gasp at how I acted. Anger was driving me.

'you want to fight hard? Fine!' Christian jumped up. There was something strange about him. His eyes went black and he grinned.

'you're not the only one with powers.' as he said that he held his hand up. A dark force appeared.

'I am the master of darkness.' He grinned and shot a blast of darkness at me. I jumped back and made a shield of fire in front of me. he jumped through it and grabbed me by my throat. He held me up in the air as I struggled. I can't breathe!

'let's finish this!' he threw me to the side and I flew through one of the windows. I fell on the ground In the courtyard. I coughed up blood and tried to get up. I looked up to see Christian and he kicked me in my face.

'ARGH!' I flew back on the ground with my back and laid on the floor. My nose was probably broken.

'still think you're so powerful?' I looked up and saw Christian standing above me.

'GET UP!' I heard Nuria's voice. I jumped up and swirled a blast of fire around me.

'I am more powerful then you!' I blasted fire at him. He kept trying to get back inside, but why? OFCOURSE! Elsa was inside! I jumped over him and breathed fire at him. Throwing him to the main area of the courtyard. I jumped back inside and pointed at the guards.

'get everybody out of here! And make sure he will not get close to Elsa!' the guards nodded and led everybody out of the church. Just as I was about to go back to fighting I felt a hand on my arm.

'Ymke.' I looked around and saw Elsa.

'please be safe.' She then ran after the guards to safety. I looked back at the courtyard to see Christian walk over to me.

'GET HERE YOU!' he then jumped up and used darkness to fly over to me. before I knew it I was pinned against the wall.

'YOU THINK YOU CAN PROTECT HER!?' I look at him with anger.

'I KNOW AND I WILL!' I pushed him away

'LET'S SEE ABOUT THAT THEN!' he then blasted me through the wall of the church into the castle. I flew against a wall and fell down.

'god damm YOU!' I jumped back up to see Christian run past me.

'OH NO YOU WONT!' I shot a fireball at his feet. He jumped over it and ran towards the crowd. He jumped over the guards and into the middle of the crowd.

'WHERE ARE YOU!' he looked around for Elsa. I jumped over the crowd and landed in front of him. I punched him to the ground and kicked him.

'YOU WILL NOT GET HER!' he grabs my arm as I'm about to punch him again.

'YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!' he punches me against a wall and grab me. he holds me up against a wall and begins to choke me.

'STOP!' he looks around to see Elsa. She shoots an ice blast at him. He throws me to the other side of the hallway and walks over to her.

'ELSA! RUN!' I try to get up as fast as possible. Christian grabs Elsa and pushes her to the ground. He then hold his hand over her heart and smirks.

'Gotcha!' he then reaches into her chest.

'AAAAH!' I hear Elsa scream in pain.

'NO!' I ran over to see him pull something out of her chest. It's a heart, but not a normal one. it's frozen. It must be Elsa's heart!

'HAHAHAAHA! FINALLY! IT'S MINE!' he then pushes the heart into his own chest. When his hair begins to turn white, Elsa's hair turn dark brown. She must be unconscious. Christian looks to me and shoots a ice blast that is pitch black. I duck and shoot some fire at him. He then grabs me.

'looks like I win!' he then shoots ice into my heart. I fall to the ground and grabs my chest.

'MUHAAHAHAHAA!' he jumps into the air and smashes through the wall. He flies up to the top of the castle.

'let's see what arendelle looks like..frozen!'

* * *

'Elsa! Wake up!' I jump up when I hear that. Elsa!

'Anna!' I ran over to her and see her hanging over Elsa. Her hair is dark brown and her ice dress is melting.

'someone grab something to cover her!' the guards run into a room and come back with a cloak. I lift her up as the put the cloak around her.

'Ymke! what happened to her!?' Anna looks at me scared.

'her powers.. they.. got tak.' As I say it a pain shots through my heart. I scream in pain and fall to the ground. My hair begins to turn white.

'wait, what!' I look at it.

'your heart… it's frozen..' Anna looks terrified.

'no..' I look up. Christian! He stole Elsa's powers and froze my heart!

'wait! If he stole Elsa's powers.. and her dress is starting to melt.. Olaf! He's in danger!'

'he isn't.' the crowd turns around and sees joseff.

' I brought Olaf to the forest along with me while searching for you. He's at the temple and he promised to stay there until I came for him.' Anna lets out a relieved breath. Another pain shots through my heart and I grab my chest.

'AH!' joseff's eyes shot open in shock.

'Ymke!' he runs over to me and hold me.

'what happened?' he looked concerned.

'Christian stole Elsa's powers, and froze my heart.' I looked at the ground.

'is there a way to thaw your heart?'

'THERE IS!' Anna jumped up.

'an act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!' my eyes shot wide. OFCOURSE! How could I forget.

'an act of true love?' joseff looks at me.

'I think I know what it could be.' Before he could lean in I kissed him. He gladly kissed me back. I heard the people around us gasps happily. As I break the kiss I feel myself become stronger again. I look at my hair and see it's becoming my dark brown hair again. I raise my hand. A fire comes out.

'it worked!' I look at joseff who cheers too. He gives me another kiss.

'uhh..' I break the kiss and turn around. I see Elsa's eyes are opening. She shivers before her eyes are fully open.

'wha, what happened?' she looks to Anna.

'Elsa, are you okay?' I walk over to her and sit down beside her. as she tries to sit up some bangs of her hair fall in her face. She jumps up and grabs her hair.

'what happened to my hair!' she looks terrified. I take a deep breath.

'Christian. he stole your powers.' Elsa's eyes are wide open in shock. Suddenly snow starts to come inside the hall from the gape in the wall.

'snow?' I look up. Christian! I stand up and walk over to the gape.

'where are you going?' I see Elsa look at me.

'to defeat Christian and save arendelle.' With that I jump out of the gap and look around. Arendelle is beginning to freeze. I look up to the top of the castle. I growl.

_'Christian.'_

* * *

**AN: ooh! Elsa lost her powers! let the final battle begin! Please review this chapter! And follow and share!**


	22. the battle part 2

**AN: the battle continues! Hope you guys like it! Please review this chapter! Also, this story is almost over :( but don't worry! I will make more with Ymke, Elsa and Anna! And maybe some AU's too! And ofcourse I will make a ymkeXelsa story for those who kind of ship them :P**

* * *

I jumped in the air and used fire to fly up.

'YOU!' Christian looked up and looked angry.

'HOW DID YOU THAW YOUR HEART!?'

'by an act of true love.' He looked confused.

'WHO COULD EVER LOVE YOU!?' this made me angry. I shot a powerful fireball at him throwing him of his feet.

'MY TURN!' I grabbed him by his neck and threw him down the castle. I jumped behind him. When he landed on the ground I kicked him.

'payback, bitch!' he jumped up and stood.

'when did you become so powerful!?' I looked him straight in the eyes

'my friends are my power! They give me strength!' I take a deep breath and breath flames like a flamethrower. he tried to block my attack with ice but failed. He got thrown into the air. I jumped up and punched him down. He hit the floor hard and coughed up blood. I stood next to him. I grabbed my sword from my back. I held it up to his throat.

'any last wishes?'

'for you to die!' he jumped up and threw my sword out of my hand. He grabbed me and held me up in the air.

'you thought I would go down that easy?' he had a huge smirk on his face as his hand tightened around my neck. I grabbed his hands with both of mine and started heating up. His arms began to burn and he let me go. I fell on the ground and gasped for air.

'you dirty little shit!' he started kicking me in my face.

'DIE!' he kicked my jaw backwards.

'YOU!' he kicked me in my stomach.

'LITTLE!' he grabbed my head and smashed it on the ground.

'SHIT!' he kicked me again and I fell to the ground. My vision weakened. I felt my life slip away. I let out a desperate gasp.

'I'm sorry…'

* * *

She was finally dead. I smirked at her lifeless body. I grabbed her head with my hand and lifted her up. Let's show them what kind of hero she really was. I walked over to the big hole in the wall. As I entered the hall all people turned and looked at me.

'CHRISTIAN!' I saw joseff standing.

'why hello, brother.' I said it sarcastic. I turn towards them and showed them Ymke's body.

'Ymke!' Anna screamed in complete horror. I threw her body towards them. Her head was bleeding and she had bruises everywhere.

'what kind of hero was she?' I smirked as I saw Anna grab her body. She was crying.

'she was the most brave, kind person I ever met!' I saw Elsa. She had dark brown hair and she had a cloak around her.

'still as icy as ever.' I look towards joseff who was frozen looking at Ymke.

'I see. You were the one who thawed her heart.' I said it coldly. Joseff looked at me with pure anger in his eyes. He walked towards me and punched me in my face.

'YOU ASSHOLE!' I look up and grab him.

'what did you say?' I throw him back to the crowd.

'with her gone, nobody can stop me now!' I turn away and walk away.

'say goodbye to arendelle.' I give them a look and walk away. Let's freeze this place now and forever.

* * *

'sh-she's d-dead?' I couldn't believe it. Anna had her body in a hug. She was crying her heart out. After all she had done.. why did it end like…this?

'Anna..' Anna looked at me with puffy eyes.

'y-yes?' she said between sobs.

'can..I hold her?' Anna hesitated but laid her body down. Her head was blue and bleeding heavy. She had a sad look on her face, as if she was sorry. I put my cloak tighter on me and lift her up. I brush some of her bangs out of her face. I hug her lifeless body. She's cold. I let my tears flow. She saved my life..and I couldn't safe hers. I let out a sob and hug her tighter. I wish she was still here. I feel so powerless. I hold my face against hers as one tear falls on her face.

'please come back.' I whisper.

* * *

_Where am I? I look around and see it's completely white. _

'_Ymke?' I look around and I see a familiar face. It's my grandpa. _

'_grandpa?' I run over to him and hug him._

'_what are you doing here?' I pull away from the hug and look at him._

'_what do you mean?' _

'_why are you here? In the path to the afterlife?' wait, what!?_

'_wait, am I dead!?' I look at him shocked. _

'_no, not yet. There is still a little bit of life in your body.' Nuria? Is she still inside of me? _

'_you need to go back, you're needed.' I look at him._

'_how?' _

'_follow your heart.' I look back and see he disappeared._

'_grandpa!? Where are you!?' I look around to see nothing but white. I sigh._

'_someone.. help.' _

'_what kind of hero was she.' I look up and see Christian. Can I see what's happening? I turn around and see Anna. She has.. my body. She's crying._

'_she was the most brave, kind person I ever met!' I see Elsa speak up. Elsa.. Anna…the vision then blurres and comes back. Elsa is hugging my body while crying. Her tears fall on my face._

'_please come back.' I hear her whisper. _

'_Ymke..' I look to my body to see Nuria appear. She reaches out her hand._

'_we can still do this. We have the power for it.' She grins just like me. her appearance turned to a spirit version of myself._

'_yeah, we can and will. Together!' I grab her hand. As we start to glow I close my eyes._

_I will defeat him!_

* * *

As my tears fall on her face I notice something. I pull away from my hug and lay her back. She's starting to glow. I look closely. Is it because.. of me? I see one of my tears forms into a snowflake. Then it makes its way down her neck to her heart. A fire symbol shines through her armor. Then a sudden flame bursts out of her chest. Her wounds begin to heal. Everybody look surprised and slightly scared. The flame disappears and everything goes normal. I look at her closely. Could it be.

* * *

It felt strange. I felt my body. I was laying on the floor. I let out a small breath and open my eyes slowly. I look around and see Anna, Elsa, kristoff and joseff standing around me. their eyes light up. Before I know it I get pulled into a hug by Anna and Elsa.

'YOU'RE ALIVE!' they both scream. I look surprised before I remember what happened. I died! I hug them back.

'I..I am!' they pull away from the hug and touch my face. They have tears in their eyes.

'Ymke?' I look up to see joseff standing. He has tears in his eyes. He get on his knees and pulls me in for hug.

'don't ever scare me like that again!' he holds me tight. I hug him back before I pull away.

'ofcourse not silly!' I then kiss him. He kisses me back and hold me. when I break the kiss I stand up.

'this time, I'm going to finish what I started.' Nuria's spirit appears beside me.

'together with Nuria.' I look over to her and give her a high five. As we turn to go outside I feel someone grab my hand. I see Elsa stand up and pull me into a hug.

'just be safe.' I hug her back and nod.

'I will, I promise.' I pull away and walk outside.

* * *

I see Christian is standing in the middle of the courtyard. He's shooting ice into the air. I grab my sword and walk over to him.

'Ymke. wait.' I hear Nuria whisper in my ear.

'let's turn the heat up in here.' I make a fire ball in my hand. I shot the fire at Christian.

'ARGH!' he turned around. He looks at me and his eyes gone wide.

'WHAT!? YOU'RE..YOURE DEAD!' I grin.

'I was, but we won't go down that easy.'

'WE?' his face became confused. Nuria stepped beside me and grinned too.

'yes, we.' Nuria made a fireball too and we both launched it at the same time.

'WHO ARE YOU!?' Nuria and I grinned.

'I am the hero of the prophecy.' I then grabbed my sword and leaped forward. I stabbed Christian right through his heart.

'and I will defeat the dark one.' Christian let out a last breath. Nuria stepped back into my body. As I drew my sword from his body, his body crumpled into black dust. The only thing laying between it was a frozen heart covered in a hard layer of ice. I picked it up.

'unlock the fire deep inside your heart and thaw the frozen heart.' After I said that I took a deep breath.

'because fire can melt even the hardest ice.' And with that I thawed the layer of ice around Elsa's heart. As well as arendelle. I looked at the frozen heart in my hand. It had a small layer of frost on it.

'let's return you to your owner.'

* * *

**AN: HE'S DEAD! :D I hope you guys liked the story so far, it's almost over :( but as I said, more will follow! Please share ,review and follow!**


	23. going home

**AN: I HAVE VACATION :D and well, I'm gonna write a lot I guess :p when I'm not swimming or something. Also the heart thing has the same logic in OUAT**

* * *

'Ymke?' I look around to see Anna and Elsa walk over to me. they must have noticed the thaw.

'is.. he?' I nod. Elsa is very weak and Anna helps her walk.

'Elsa, I have something for you.' I'm holding her heart and I show it to her.

'm-my h-heart?' Elsa looks confused. I nod.

'it frozen?'

'that's because it has your powers.' I walk over to her and put my hand on her chest.

'this might hurt a bit.' I look painfully at her. she closes her eyes. I push her heart against her chest causing it to go back in her. she grinds her teeth together. When its back I look at her. her hair chances back to her original white color. I smile as Elsa opens her eyes again.

'you look like the same old Elsa again.' I stick out my tongue at her.

'thank you. Now let's do something about this cloak.' She looks down and waves her hand. Ice begins forming over the cloak turning it into a ice dress.

'very nice, but I'm still not impressed until you can make ice cream at will.' I cross my arms and look at her with a eyebrow raised.

'speaking about powers, explain how you got fire powers.' I freeze.

'well, um… I have.. no idea how.. to explain it really.' I nervously put my hair behind my ear.

'well I could do it.' I look beside me to see Nuria.

'you see, Ymke was born with it. Only because of the lack of magic in her world it got locked away. By coming here and unlocking it with my help, she was able to use it. And after she fused with me she got some of my abilities too.'

'what abilities?' I look at her confused.

'flight, stronger fire, being able to talk and see me always and… creating portals.' My eyes go wide.

'I can do what!?'

'create portals.' Nuria crosses her arms and looks at me cocky.

'so that means…I can go back.. home?' Nuria nods.

'but can I ever return?'

'didn't you hear me? you can open and close portals at will!' she smacks the back of my head.

'well that's good news.' Anna and Elsa look at me happy.

'I think it's time.. I go back. But don't worry! I will visit as much as possible!' Anna and Elsa smile.

'promise?' I nod.

'promise.' I grab my sword from my back and hold it out to them.

'take it, you should have it.' Elsa hesitates but grabs it anyway.

'it will be a reminder of the hero of arendelle I guess.' I smile at them.

'Ymke.' I look at joseff who walks over to me.

'joseff.. you.. need to go back to vilinia. don't you?' I look at him sadly.

'I could stay in arendelle if Anna and Elsa let me.' I begin to smile.

'you have our permission.' Anna and Elsa smile at us. I hug joseff happily. He gives me a quick kiss before he looks up.

'that ship. It's from vilinia' I look where he's looking at. During Christian and me battled we destroyed some of the castle. A ship was sailing towards arendelle.

'it must be my brother Daniel!' joseff grabs my wrist and pulls me along. Anna and Elsa follow us.

* * *

As we arrive at the docks the ship has arrived.

'joseff!' a man with brown hair who is around 24 years waves at joseff.

'Daniel!' joseff waves happily at his brother. Anna, Elsa and me just look. Daniel steps on the docks and rushes over to his brother.

'where is Christian!? He is planning something.' I clear my throat and he looks at me.

'he's..dead.' I look at him with a awkward smile.

'how?'

'I might have.. killed him.' I say that last part a bit quiet.

'are you..the hero?' I nod.

'then it's okay.' He then looks over to Anna and Elsa.

'he hasn't hurt you right?' he looks concerned at Elsa. Elsa becomes red.

'n-no, I'm fine really.' She smiles at him. I look over to Anna behind her. I mouth 'someone's in love' and Anna nods. We both grin at each other before looking back.

'queen Elsa!' we look around us to see some citizens walk over to us.

'we heard what happened! Are you alright.' Elsa nods.

'I am. Thanks to her.' Elsa places a hand on my shoulder. I look at the citizen who are walking over to us.

'then she's the hero!' they all begin cheering. I look surprised. Never had people ever cheered at me. some citizens grab my arms and pull me to the center of town.

'LONG LIFE THE HERO OF ARENDELLE!' they put my onto their shoulders and the crowd cheers.

' thank you!?' I look surprised. This is just weird.

* * *

After a while Anna and Elsa appear in the crowd as well as joseff and Daniel. The citizens put me down and bow to Elsa.

'Ymke, before you leave. We got something for you.' Elsa gives me a package. I look at it questioning. I open it and find a necklace. It has a snowflake attached to it.

'it's beautiful.' I put the necklace around my neck and grab it.

'thanks.' Anna and Elsa pull me in for a hug.

'I will return soon. I promise.' As I pull away Anna and Elsa nod.

'we know you will.' Anna smiles at me.

'so Nuria, how do I create a portal.' Nuria's spirit appears and leans on my shoulder.

'easy, just think about the place you want to go and use your powers to create a portal.' I nod and think of home. I throw my hands in front of me and a portal appears. I take a deep breath and walk over to it. I turn around to see Anna and Elsa wave at me.

'you should take us to your world someday!' Anna cheers.

'I will, but first.. I'm going to have a little reunion.' I wave and walk through the portal.

I'm going home.

* * *

**AN: next chapter is going to be a reunion! The main story is almost finished! I will probably make some small adventures after this! As well as some promised stories! Please share, review and follow!**


	24. a family reunion

**AN: reunion time! Share ,follow and review please! **

* * *

'how is the search going sir?' jade, Maya and lise were walking with lucky when they saw the main policeman who led the search to Ymke.

'oh, hi girls.' He looked at them.

'we still haven't found a trace of her girls. I'm afraid she..' he looked at them with apologizing eyes.

'NO! you can't give up! She is still alive! She must be out there somewhere!' jade snapped letting loose of lucky's line. Lucky started sniffling in the air. His ears shot up and her ran away.

'LUCKY!' jade noticed him run and ran after him.

' I won't lose someone else!'

* * *

As I stepped out of the portal I noticed I was somewhere familiar. It was behind jade's house. She lived above a store and her front door was in a small hallway. I walked past the door and opened the gate leading to the street. I stepped through it and walked on the street. I saw people pass everywhere. They didn't seem to pay much attention to me. some started staring at me. I looked down and saw I was wearing the clothes I wore the day I left. I had no shoes on too. They must be looking at that.

'WAF WAF!' I look up to see a happy dog run out of a street between the buildings right of me.

'lucky?' I recognized him as he ran up to me. I got to his height and pet him. He started licking my face.

'happy dog.' I laughed as he kept licking me.

'LUCKY!?' I heard a voice come from the street. Could it be? When I looked up I saw jade run out of the street. When she saw me she frozen. He jaw fell open and her eyes went wide. I could see tears form in her eyes.

'jade?' I asked as I stood up with lucky still jumping up to me.

'y-Ymke?' her eyes where wide when she said it. I smiled at her.

'it's me.' when I said that her tears began to flow and she ran over to me. she literally pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back. She was holding me so tightly I could barely breath but I didn't say anything. She cried into my shoulder.

'jade! Wait u..' I looked up to see Maya and lise and a unknown man come out of the street. Maya and lise froze when they saw me and jade. They stared at me for a while before they ran over to me. the hugged me just as tightly as jade.

'guys! I can't breathe!' I said without a breath. The pulled away and touched my face.

'You're alive!' jade hold my face as her eyes where full of tears. Maya and lise had some tears in their eyes too.

'I am yes!' I smiled happily.

'you were gone for 3 WEEKS!' jade grabbed my shoulders and began shaking me.

'WHERE WERE YOU!?' my head banged back and forth.

'well..' I nervously put my hair behind my ear.

'are you Ymke north?' the man walked over to us and placed a hand on my shoulder.

'I am..' I looked at him nervously.

'I'm agent Jackson from the police department. I've been the head of the searching of you.' My eyes shot open wide. They got a search party for me. I look at the ground.

'were you guys that worried about me?' I said it softly. They all looked at me. random people began looking at us and seeing what it was about.

'yes we were! We heard what happened with you and your mother and well.' Mom!

'mom! I need to see her!' my eyes shot open with regret.

'she probably thinks it's her fault!' I grab my head.

'why don't we go to the police station first?' Jackson had his hand still on my shoulder. I nod.

'okay, but tell my parents to come too.'

'we will.'

* * *

'so, where have you been the last 3 weeks?' the police man had been asking me that question for a while now.

'you wouldn't believe me.' I looked at the ground.

'what do you mean?'

'just, what happened was out of this world.' I look at my necklace.

'you can tell us the truth. We will believe you.'

'you won't. nobody could ever believe it.'

'just tell it. We will believe you.' I took a deep breath.

'I've been to another world.' I looked at the policeman whose eyebrows raised.

'you've been to another world?'

'I told you you wouldn't believe me.' I looked at my necklace again and began fiddling with it.

'what kind of world? Like a alice in wonderland world?' I shake my head.

'like a movie from this world kind of world.' He looks at me confused.

'I've been to a movie world where I was part of a prophecy. I found my destiny and I got fire powers and I can open a portal to that world anytime I want. The truth. Still believe me?' the policeman nodded.

'show me.' I looked confused.

'show what?'

'your "fire powers".' I hold my hands out in front of me. please work. I take a deep breath and focus. I feel Nuria is still here with me. I look to my hand and create a flame. I smile at the sight of it. The police man's eyes are wide of amazement.

'how.. are you doing that?' he pointed at the flame.

'I told you. I got to another world and unlocked the fire deep inside my heart to complete a prophecy.' He looks at me amazed.

'okay then, I believe you.' He stands up and opens the door.

'you better tell it to your friends.. and parents.' I nod and stand up. I walk out of the door and walk to the room my parents and friends were waiting. I open the door and look inside. My mom sees me and rushes over to me. I run up to her and hug her.

'oh, you're safe.' She cries.

'I'm sorry mom. Just know that It wasn't your fault.' I hug her tightly.

'where have you been?' she pulls away and cups my face. I take a deep breath and go to sit down on a chair.

'I've been to another world.' Everybody looks at me confused.

'what?' Maya speaks up.

'another world. A movie world to be exact.' Everybody looks even more confused.

'do we know that movie?' jade spoke up.

'you do.' All eyes look at me.

'you guys know the movie frozen right?'

'you wouldn't stop talking about it.' Maya speaks up sarcastically.

'well, I've been to that world. I've met Anna, Elsa, kristoff and even Olaf! A walking snowman!' everybody looks at me confused.

'why, how?' my mother looks at me confused.

'because it was my destiny. And I was part of a prophecy.' I'm confusing them even more I guess.

'maybe this will prove it.' I hold out my hand and make a flame appear. They all let out a gasp and look surprised.

'I got fire powers there. And I have now literally 2 personalities.' They looked amazed and confused.

'Nuria? Time to introduce yourself I guess.' I look to my side as Nuria stepped out of my body. All eyes went wide as they saw her.

'hello.' Nuria waved at them. They were all terrified.

'I guess I should apologies first, because I brought Ymke to that world.' She rubbed her neck.

'what!?' my mother looked at her confused.

'I was the spirit that brought Ymke to that world.'

'so, you are the one that toke my daughter away for 3 weeks?' Nuria looked surprised.

'I only brought her there. She got back herself. When we fused she got all my powers. she can open a portal herself now.' Everybody looks at me.

'you can do what?' I take a deep breath and stand up.

'create portals, fly, I have fire powers and a spirit that lives within me now. Much has happened in these 3 weeks. I even got.. a boyfriend.' I said that last part a bit softer, but they still heard it.

'you have a boyfriend?' jade, Maya and lise said it together.

'yeah… would you like to go and meet him?' they all look confused. I turn around and create a portal.

'want to meet my new friends too?' they all nod. My parents shake their heads.

'we just got you back! What if there is no way for you to return!?' I shoke my head.

'I can always return mom! I even died there.. oops.' I see my mother's expressions went blank. Shouldn't have said that.

'er, I mean.. I.. ugh nevermind.' I facepalmed myself.

'but are you guys coming? I pointed at jade, Maya and lise. They all nodded.

'we'll be back soon mom!' I waved as the three of the ran through the portal.

'don't worry! I defeated a dark one from a prophecy! I'll be fine!' and with that I ran after my friends.

* * *

**AN: the main story is over! I will continue the story yes! Just not that daily anymore! I will also write some new stories! (and a ymkeXelsa story ofcourse :p)**

**Hope you guys enjoy it! Please review this chapter! Also follow me and share it!**


	25. return

**AN: sorry for the long wait! Hope you guys won't mind that this fic is going to be updated weekly from now on! I'm kind of gonna focus on my new fanfic called Diworks high (DIsneydreamWORKS high. Clever right?) please read that one if you want ymkeXelsa and a lot more pairings XD)**

* * *

'wow! Where are we?' jade, Maya and lise looked around as I appeared from the portal wearing my armor.

'whats up with the armor? And I just gotta ask, the high light in your hair?' Maya pointed at my hair.

'the armor is for the hero of the prophecy and the high light happened after Nuria and I fused.' I walk past them and point at arendelle.

'there it is. Arendelle.' They stand beside me and look amazed.

'come! Let's go and introduce you to my new friends.' I ran down the hill and they followed.

* * *

'welcome to arendelle!' as we walked into town all citizens looked at us.

'welcome back.' Some bowed out of respect.

'you don't have to bow, I'm not Elsa or Anna.' They nodded.

'come on guys!' they all looked around.

'this place is amazing!' lise looked around.

'I know right? Now come on! The palace is up ahead.' I pointed to the castle.

'hey Ymke!' I looked around and saw Olaf walk up to me.

'Olaf! You're alright!' I walk over to him and give him a warm hug. I look around to see jade, Maya and lise all with wide eyes and their mouths hanging open.

'oh, you must be friends of Ymke! hi, I'm Olaf! And I like warm hugs.' He opened his little twig arms. They all smiled at the sight of Olaf.

'Ymke!' I turned around to see joseff walk towards me.

'joseff!' I ran over to him and hugged him. He then gave me a kiss. I swear I heard my friends say aww.

'are these your friends?' he looked at jade, Maya and lise who were standing waving awkwardly.

'yup. That's jade, Maya and lise.' I pointed to each of them while saying their name.

'soo, you're Ymke's boyfriend?' jade spoke up first. I facepalmed myself.

'yes..i am.' They all started giggling.

'you two are cute together.'

'thanks?' joseff looks at me. I just shrugged.

'well, let's go and meet Anna and Elsa, shall we?' they all nodded.

'they're at the castle. They're looking at the damage that's been done after the battle.'

'what battle?' Maya asked.

'the battle I fought against his brother.' I pointed at joseff.

'you fought his brother?' jade asked.

'and killed him…' I smile awkwardly at them as their mouths fall open.

'what did you do here!?'

'a lot, trust me.' I turned around and motioned for them to come too.

'you coming with us joseff?' he shoke his head.

'I need to check on a few things here in town. I'll come later.' I nodded.

* * *

'okay, and we need to repair that big hole in the wall. And..'

'Anna! Elsa!' they turned around as we walked towards them.

'Ymke!' Anna rushed over to me.

'the portal thing works!' she hugged me tightly.

'Anna,.. cant.. breathe!' I mumbled. She let go quickly.

'sorry, just a bit too happy.' I laughed.

'I see that yeah.'

'wow, you really went to the frozen movie.' Anna looked behind me and saw 3 girls.

'are they your friends?' I nodded.

'they are. Jade, Maya and lise. This is princess Anna of arendelle. And that is queen Elsa of arendelle.' They all waved.

'nice to meet you.' Elsa said.

'so Ymke, how did your reunion go?' Elsa looked at me.

'it went well.'

'and how did they react?' Elsa pointed at my friends.

'emotional.' I grinned at them.

'excuse us! You were gone for more than 3 weeks!' I stuck out my tongue.

'I did crazier things here then just being gone for more than 3 weeks.' They all raise their eyebrows.

'do you guys wanna know everything that happened?' they all nodded.

'I got attacked by wolves, stole chocolate with Anna, had some snowball fights, climbed the castle roofs, almost fell of a balcony, had a water fight in a fountain. Saved Elsa from drowning and almost drowned myself. Almost killed myself by agreeing to go ride a bike with Anna. Fell into a pigs pen. Almost got killed at a royal ball. Fused with a spirit and got fire powers. got killed during the battle that happened here. saved arendelle and I traveled from world to world and I can do that forever now.' Their mouths fell open.

'Ymke, DON'T YOU EVER GET LOST FOR 3 WEEKS EVER AGAIN!' jade looked at me. I shoke my head.

'I won't promise anything' Anna and Elsa giggled behind us.

* * *

**AN: very short chapter! This is just a bit inbetween really, till next time! (next week :p)**


	26. wedding

**AN: new chapter! Hope you guys read my newest story too! Time jump! It's wedding time :D Anna and kristoff are getting married :D yay! Please share, review and follow!**

* * *

It's been a month since I saved arendelle and returned home. At home my parents and I had gotten a better relation. I visited arendelle every afternoon with or without my friends. I was planning on inviting Anna and Elsa to my world for a week or so. I had introduced them to some modern technology like my mobile and some music from 2014. They were amazed by it. Today It was Saturday and I woke up in arendelle. It was Anna and kristoff's wedding day. I was in the same room as Anna and Elsa and helped Elsa to get Anna ready.

'I'm nervous.' Elsa was doing Anna's hair while I was talking to Anna.

'everyone is for their wedding day Anna.' I took her hand in mine.

'what if something goes wrong?' I shake my head.

'nothing will go wrong. And if someone even thinks of disturbing the day I'll teach them a lesson.' She chuckled a bit.

'it will never be as bad as Elsa's wedding to Christian.' I laugh.

'no wedding will be as bad as that one.' Elsa grunted.

'yeah, let's hope that your relation with Daniel will go better.' Anna and I grinned as Elsa became red.

'let's focus on Anna and kristoff today.' Elsa stepped away from Anna and grabbed a mirror. She had styled Anna's hair with ice and let it hang loose over her right shoulder. Anna's eyes went wide when she saw it.

'oh Elsa…it's…beautiful!' she looked as happy as a kid who got a lot of candy. She wrapped her sister into a hug. I stood up and walked over to my armor. I didn't want to wear a dress and if something happened I needed my armor. Anna and Elsa didn't like it at first but agreed to it anyway. I put on my armor and sheathed my sword.

'atleast put this on your armor and in your hair.' She handed me two flowers. I nodded and put one in my hair and one by the crest on one of the belts that went over my chestplate.

'looks perfect!' I grin at her.

'you should change too.' She nods and walks over to her dress.

'I'll go and check on kristoff. I'll meet you guys at the chapel.' They nodded as I left the room.

* * *

'kristoff! Open the door!' I knocked on kristoff's room for the tenth time.

'I'm coming!' he opened the door to reveal him trying to get his formal clothes on.

'trouble?' he nodded. I grinned and entered the room.

'sit down.' he walked over to his bed and sat down.

'you nervous?' he nodded.

'don't worry, Anna is too.' He sighed.

'she deserves a prince. Not a..peasant like me.' I shoke my head while helping him with his clothes.

'she deserves someone who loves her with all his heart. Like you.' He looked at me with a smile.

'thank you.' I straighten his clothes.

'there.' He stand up and looks in the mirror.

'thanks again.' I nod. A knock was heard by the door. Joseff and Daniel step into the room.

'you ready to go kristoff?' joseff asked. kristoff nodded.

'come on. It's your big day.' I walk with them towards the chapel. When we arrive I see gerda motion for me to come. I walk towards her to find Anna and Elsa.

'you're the ring bearer so you walk in front of us.' I nod as gerda hands me a pillow with the rings. I look at Anna as she links her arm with Elsa.

'you ready?' Anna nodded. Gerda went to see if everything was ready. She motioned for me to enter the chapel. As I walked in everybody looked at me. I tried to stay as formal as possible. In the first rows sat high persons. Kristoff stood by the altar and smiled at me. Sven was aloud in the chapel and sat behind him. Olaf sat on the first row and waved at me. Daniel and joseff sat on the first row beside Olaf. I stood on the side with the rings. The music started playing and everybody looked as Anna and Elsa entered the chapel. Kristoff's mouth fell open when he saw Anna. Anna had a big smile on her face as they walked to the altar. When they got there Elsa let go of Anna and sat down next to Daniel. The priest started talking. After a long speech he looked at me.

'may I have the rings.' I walked towards them and handed kristoff the rings. I gave Anna a quick smile before I sat down. kristoff put the ring around Anna's finger and she around his.

'I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss.' As they kissed everybody cheered. Elsa and I looked at each other and smiled. Anna seemed so happy. Joseff and I linked hands and smiled at the married couple. As the pulled away from the kiss Anna smiled at Elsa and me with the biggest smile possible.

* * *

After the ceremony I changed into a dress. The same one I wore at the party for the engagement. It was the only dress I liked so yeah. We waited in the hall for our names to be called.

'queen Elsa of arendelle.' Elsa walked into the room and stood in front of her throne. The whole room bowed.

'princess Anna of arendelle and prince kristoff of arendelle.' Anna and kristoff walked into the room with their arms linked. They stood right of Elsa.

'knight Ymke north.' Did I forget to say I'm a knight now? I walked into the room and stood beside Elsa on the left. Everybody applaused before Elsa spoke up

'let the party begin.' Everybody bowed again and the music started playing. Daniel and joseff walked towards us and stood with us. Anna and kristoff walked to the dance floor. Daniel held his hand out to Elsa.

'may I have this dance?' Elsa took his hand and nodded. Joseff held his hand out too.

'may I have this dance?' I smiled and took his hand.

'ofcourse.' He smiled and we walked to the dance floor. As the music started we started dancing. After a while I saw Anna and Elsa switch partners. Kristoff started dancing with Elsa and Daniel with Anna. Joseff and I just danced further. When the music ended we walked back to the throne. Anna and Elsa started talking and I looked around the room. I excused myself and walked towards the balcony. I looked at the stars and smiled. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I saw Nuria stand next to me.

'you enjoying the party?' I ask her. she raised her eyebrow.

'I would if I could.' I laugh at her.

'sucks to be a spirit then.' She gave me a light slap. I laugh at her.

'oh shut up you.' I grin at her.

'hey you two fighting again?' we turned around to see Elsa stand there.

'no, not this time.' Elsa rolled her eyes and walked over to us. Nuria sat on the balcony edge and looked at Elsa. I leaned against the railing.

'is Anna enjoying the party?' she nodded.

'I told her nothing could go wrong.' Elsa stood beside me.

'you never know. Beside, Anna was very nervous so she thought even the smallest things could go wrong.' I nod.

'true.'

'are you staying till tomorrow?' I nod.

'it's a great party. No need to leave early.' Elsa chuckled.

'indeed.'

'let's go back inside before they think something happened again.' Elsa nodded as we walked back inside.

* * *

The rest of the evening went without any accidents. Anna and kristoff got their own wing in the palace for the rest of the week. I went to my room and jumped into my bed. I was exhausted. I quickly drifted off. Coming here was the best thing that happened in my life.

* * *

**AN: they are married :D excuse me if I have no idea how weddings work :) im not an expert on everything! Net chapter will be another time jump! Anna and Elsa are going to visit our world! This is gonna be fun! It will be a small adventure so new chapters will come every week! Please share, review and follow! And for more updates from me: follow my new story!**


	27. AUTHOR'S NOTE (the end!)

**hey guys! no update because the story is over! BUT DONT WORRY! i've just uploaded the first chapter of the sequel! it's called another world and it will be about anna and elsa who visit the real world with ymke! it will be a more funny story! i hope you guys will follow it! you can give me suggestions to what they should do! **

**well, that's all! bye and see you on my other stories!**

**greetz ymke1000!**


End file.
